Berzerkers : Dirty Version
by Blacktender
Summary: [AU] Kami adalah bagian terakhir dari sebuah kaum yang melegenda di masa lalu yang masih mempertahankan Hidup kami sampai sekarang. Tujuan kami hanya satu, yaitu mencari dan membunuh pelaku yang memusnahkan kaum kami, tak peduli siapapun itu bahkan makhluk sekelas dewa sekalipun, kami tak akan ragu melenyapkannya. [Warn Inside] [DLDR]
1. Chapter 1

Berzerkers, konon adalah merupakan Pasukan Legendaris bangsa Viking yang melegenda di daratan Eropa. Pasukan ini dulunya dikenal dengan Pasukan Infanteri Bangsa Viking yang terkenal kejam dan maniak. Benar-benar maniak dengan badan tinggi dan tegap bersenjatakan Kapak khas Skandinavia dan tanpa perasaan takut sedikitpun terhadap musuh-musuh mereka.

Konon dalam sejarah. Sebelum gendang perang dibunyikan, para Berzerker menenggak minuman keras sebanyak mungkin, dan berdoa pada dewa-dewa Norse terutama Odin agar dihilangkan rasa takut dibenak mereka. Dan ketika memasuki pertempuran, kapak-kapak mereka siap melibas habis musuh-musuh mereka tanpa rasa kasihan sedikitpun. Mereka benar-benar mimpi buruk pada masa itu. Kadang tak jarang karena kebrutalan mereka, mereka memutilasi para musuhnya hidup-hidup hanya untuk bersenang-senang.

Namun ada satu hal yang hampir tidak diketahui dunia tentang para Berzerker pada masa itu. Yakni tentang dua orang Berzerker muda dari Pasukan legendaris daratan eropa tersebut. Percaya atau tidak, cerita ini diturunkan dari generasi kegenerasi dari masyarakat Skandivania yang merupakan tempat kerajaan Viking pada masa lalu.

Dalam cerita itu, disebutkan 2 orang Berzerker muda yang merupakan anggota Pasukan besar Berzerker pada waktu itu melakukan perjalanan melalui rute laut dengan kapal kecil mereka. Para berzerker maupun seluruh Bangsa Viking pada waktu itu tak ada satupun yang menyadari kepergian mereka, karena kedua Berzerker yang dirahasiakan Namanya itu berangkat sebelum Fajar tiba. Para berzerker yang lain baru menyadari mereka ketika pagi menjelang dan saat dimana salah satu dari mereka menemukan papan tipis yang bertuliskan tentang kepergian mereka.

Konon dalam cerita lain dari Versi berbeda, diambil dari cerita turun-temurun bangsa Yunani. Dalam cerita itu mereka juga menyebutkan tentang 2 orang pemuda yang berpakaian khas seorang Prajurit Utara melakukan perjalanan kepuncak gunung Olympus untuk menemui Dewa Perang, sang Dewa agung Kratos.

Dalam cerita disebutkan, kedua pemuda itu tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun menantang sang dewa perang untuk bertarung. Sang dewa yang melihat keberanian kedua pemuda yang berani menantangnya itu pun menerimanya. Namun sebelum pertarungan dimulai, kedua pemuda itu menenggak habis sebuah cairan yang berada didalam botol yang mereka bawa, diperkirakan cairan itu adalah semacam Alkohol atau cairan adiktif lainnya karena setelah mereka meminumnya, kedua pemuda itu langsung melesat dan menerjang sang dewa perang dengan hanya bermodalkan kapak sebagai senjata mereka dengan membabi buta dan terkesan tidak beraturan.

Sang dewa perang yang melihat serangan berbahaya dan membabibuta kedua pemuda itu akhirnya mengeluarkan pedang kembar andalannya. Dan pertarungan itupun dimulai.

Setelah sekian lama beradu ketangkasan dan kekuatan, kedua pemuda itu kalah telak dan sekarat melawan dewa perang tersebut. Pertarungan sengit yang memakan waktu 9 jam itu dimenangkan oleh sang dewa perang berkat jutaan pengalaman bertarung yang telah ia lakukan dalam hidupnya dan juga tak lupa dengan pedang kembar yang diberikan oleh sang dewi Strategi dan Perang.

Melihat kedua pemuda yang berhasil memberikan goresan-goresan luka kecil ditubuhnya, membuat sang dewa tersenyum menyeringai karena ia berfikir untuk menjadikan kedua pemuda itu sebagai muridnya karena ia tertarik setelah mendengar alasan kedua pemuda itu menantangnya bertarung. Alasan kedua pemuda itu disebutkan dalam cerita, kalau mereka ingin merebut pedang besar pemberian Zeus dan Artemis untuk mereka jadikan senjata pemusnah dimedan perang nanti dari tangan sang Dewa.

Akhirnya, setelah sebelumnya menyembuhkan kedua pemuda yang nyawanya berada diujung tanduk tersebut dengan menyatukan Blade Of Zeus dan Blade Of Artemis dengan jiwa kedua pemuda itu sehingga kedua pemuda itu selamat dari kematian dan juga secara tidak langsung membuat mereka menjadi abadi karena kedua pedang raksasa yang mempunyai jiwa sendiri itu menyatu dengan tubuh mereka, sang dewa langsung mengangkat kedua pemuda itu menjadi muridnya.

Beberapa tahun setelahnya, kedua pemuda itu akhirnya telah selesai melaksanakan pelatihan mengerikan mereka. Sang dewa lantas menyuruh kedua pemuda itu untuk kembali ketempat asal mereka. Sebelum pergi, kedua pemuda itu kembali bertarung dengan sang dewa untuk menguji kemampuan baru mereka. Tak seperti sebelumnya, pertarungan terakhir mereka bertiga berakhir dengan kemenangan kedua pemuda tersebut tentunya berkat kedua senjata yang mereka pegang, sang dewa yang melihat kekompakan kedua pemuda itu dalam bekerjasama untuk mengalahkan dirinya hanya tersenyum bangga. Sebelum akhirnya kedua pemuda itu meninggalkan gunung Olympus dan kembali ketempat mereka.

Bukannya sambutan hangat yang mereka terima setelah tiba ditanah kelahiran mereka. Melainkan pemandangan mengerikan yang mereka dapati, dimana mereka melihat tempat kelahiran mereka saat itu menjadi tempat yang sangat mengerikan. Dimana kawah tercetak dimana-mana dengan ribuan, bahkan ratusan ribu mayat berserakan dalam keadaan sudah membusuk.

Mereka yang melihat itupun syok setengah mati dan meledakkan kekuatan gila-gilaan mereka melihat kejadian itu. Mereka tidak tahu siapa pelaku dari pembantaian kaum mereka, mereka tidak tahu siapa yang melakukan pemusnahan kaum mereka, yang hanya mereka dapati disana hanya pemandangan mengenaskan tubuh-tubuh kaum mereka yang sudah membusuk. Mereka mencoba menyusuri setiap inci tempat itu untuk mencari jejak, namun tak ada secuilpun jejak yang mereka temukan.

Akhirnya sejak kejadian itu, mereka berdua menghilang. Menghilang dan melenyapkan diri dari pandangan dunia. Namun satu hal yang pasti, satu hal yang menjadi tujuan baru mereka. Yaitu mencari dan melenyapkan siapapun yang telah berani-beraninya membantai kaum mereka. Tak peduli itu manusia atau makhluk akhirat sekalipun, tujuan mereka hanya untuk melenyapkan pelaku pembantaian itu.

* * *

 **Berzerker : Dirty Version**

.

.

 **Disclaimer :** As you know, not me

.

.

 **Pair :** Naruto x ? ][ Sasuke x ?

.

.

 **Genre :** Friendship, Fantasy, Adventure, Humor (Mungkin Garing), Romance (Mungkin)

.

.

 **Rate :** M (Bahasa dan kekerasan), MA (Adult Content)

.

.

 **Warn :** AU, OC, OOC, HalfGodLike!NaruSasu, Simple Language, and many Mistake else.

.

.

 **Summary :** Kami adalah bagian terakhir dari sebuah kaum yang melegenda di masa lalu yang masih mempertahankan Hidup kami sampai sekarang. Tujuan kami hanya satu, yaitu mencari dan membunuh pelaku yang memusnahkan kaum kami, tak peduli siapapun itu bahkan makhluk sekelas dewa sekalipun, kami tak akan ragu melenyapkannya.

.

.

 **Chapter 1: Beginnin'**

* * *

"Sampai kapan kau akan membaca buku tak berguna itu Naruto?"

Seorang pemuda berusia kira-kira 18 tahun, dengan ciri-ciri berrambut Pirang-Emas jabrik beriris Shappire yang sedari tadi membaca buku usang tentang sejarah Viking itu menolehkan pandangannya mengarah ke seorang pemuda berrambut _Dark-Blue_ beriris _Onyx_ yang umur pemuda itu terlihat sama dengan si Jabrik yang dipanggil Naruto tadi.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke?" tanya Naruto pada Pemuda _Onyx_ yang bernama Sasuke itu. Saat ini pemuda itu sedang berdiri didekatnya sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana seragamnya.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita pergi dari sini dan tinggalkan buku tak berguna yang hanya mengingatkanku dengan kejadian _itu_. Bel pelajaran sudah berbunyi tadi," kata Sasuke Acuh.

Naruto yang mendengar itu mendengus geli, entah setan apa yang merasuki tubuh sahabatnya itu sehingga sahabatnya yang dulunya irit kata itu sekarang secerewet ini. "Ara.. biarpun begitu, tapi aku heran dan penasaran bagaimana penulis buku ini mengetahui sebagian besar riwayat hidup _kita_ , meskipun disini ada yang terkesan berlebihan." Sasuke mendengus kesal sekarang. Entah kenapa ia kesal mendengar _trademark_ yang dipakai diawal kalimat sahabatnya itu sekarang seperti yang biasa dipakai oleh gadis yang sering menunjukkan senyum palsu dikelas mereka.

"Ck, kau ini seperti si Miko penggoda itu saja. Sekarang lebih baik kita tinggalkan tempat ini atau kau mau aku memutilasi tubuh bangsatmu itu,"sungut Sasuke semakin kesal. Pemuda ini sebenarnya heran dengan Sahabat Pirangnya itu, _'tak biasanya si Jabrik sialan ini menyentuh benda sakral bernama buku itu,'_ fikirnya.

"Ck, baiklah-baiklah. Kau dengan ancaman tak bergunamu itu." Akhirnya Naruto meletakkan buku itu di raknya semula, lalu pemuda itu berdiri dan menatap sahabat rambut bebeknya itu. "Lagipula, kau mengancam seolah kau bisa melakukannya saja." Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto nyelonong begitu saja, meninggalkan Sasuke yang saat ini sedang mengoleksi beberapa perempatan Urat dikeningnya.

"Cih. Dasar kuning tai sialan." Sasuke terus-terusan menyumpahi sahabat pirangnya yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu keluar perpustakaan. Namun sesaat setelahnya, Sasuke menghela Napas panjang, meskipun benci mengakuinya, tapi perkataan terakhir sahabatnya itu memang benar. Sahabatnya itu memang tangguh kalau menyangkut soal kemampuan dan ketangkasan. Dan detik setelahnya, ia melangkahkan kakinya menyusul sahabat.

* * *

 **Afterschool**

Saat-saat yang dinantikan oleh seluruh penghuni sekolah, khususnya kalangan Siswa akhirnya tiba juga. Berakhirnya pelajaran hari ini diartikan kebebasan dan perdamaian sejati dari para siswa-maupun siswi yang masih bergelut di bidang pendidikan. Sekarang lihatlah, para siswa-maupun siswi sekarang tengah berbondong-bondong menyerbu dan menembus gerbang sekolah mereka.

Dua dari ratusan siswa-siswi itu, sebut saja pasangan sahabat Naruto dan Sasuke terlihat lebih santai dari pada yang lainnya. Mereka berdua berjalan dengan tenang dibelakan barisan siswa-siswi yang sedang berlomba-lomba menerobos gerbang sekolah mereka.

Setelah cukup jauh dari lingkungan sekolah, Naruto dan Sasuke berhenti dan mampir sejenak di warung kecil dipinggir jalan hanya sekedar untuk membeli minum dan beberapa batang rokok. Dengan santainya mereka nongkrong didepan warung, tepatnya dibangku yang disediakan oleh warung tersebut.

Mereka dengan santainya menghisap rokok mereka masing-masing tanpa mempedulikan teman-teman sekolahnya yang berjalan melewati tempat mereka. Kebanyakan dari murid sekolahan itu berbisik-bisik pada temannya ketika melihat kelakuan kedua siswa yang tengah asik merokok disana. Bisikan-bisikan itu kebanyakan berisi cemoohan-cemoohan kepada duo sahabat tersebut, mari kita dengarkan bisikan-bisikan mereka satu-persatu.

"Ishh, mereka tidak malu sekali dengan seragam yang mereka kenakan, seenaknya saja berkelakuan buruk saat memakai seragam sekolah kita."

"Padahal mereka berdua sangat tampan dan aku rela memberikan tubuhku pada mereka, tapi setelah melihat kelakuan mereka, amit-amit deh."

"Sayang sekali pemuda tampan seperti mereka, memiliki kelakuan preman seperti itu."

"Ihh Ilfeel banget melihat kelakuan mereka."

Ya, dan masih banyak lagi. Dan kebanyakan dari mereka adalah kaum perempuan. Namun bagaikan orang budeg stadium akhir, Naruto dan sasuke malah menganggap itu hembusan angin kosong yang tak membawa apa-apa. _'Persetan dengan apa yang mereka katakan. Mengurusi diri sendiri saja belum becus, malah berani mengurusi orang lain'_ pikir kedua sahabat itu.

Dan inilah salah satu penyebab mereka dijauhi oleh seluruh siswa/i yang ada disekolah. Penyebab yang lainnya adalah, mereka sangat dingin dan tak ingin diganggu sedikitpun, berani mengganggu berarti siapkan uang untuk menyewa ruang pasien dirumah sakit.

"Oy Sas, ntar malam kita kemana nih?" tanya si Jabrik aka Naruto setelah menengguk minumannya.

"Entahlah, palingan nanti kau mengajakku ke Klub Malam di pinggir kota lagi," jawab Sasuke cuek bebek dan memilik untuk kembali menghisap rokoknya.

Dan jawaban kawan seperjuangannya barusan membuat si Jabrik itu nyengir. "Hehe, kau ini tau saja Sas. Lagian, kau juga suka bermain dengan mereka kan?" Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengar perkataan idiot sahabatnya. Ya, maksudnya mendengus menyetujui(?) perkataan sahabat Idiotnya itu.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, mereka berdua akhirnya mengakhiri acara nongkrong mereka dan kembali berjalan. Namun bukannya kearah kediaman mereka, mereka malah berjalan kearah yang berlawanan. Mereka berjalan dengan santai masih dengan rokok yang terselip di jari mereka berdua. Kelihatannya mereka berdua ingin jalan-jalan menyusuri jalanan yang ada di Kota Kuoh ini.

* * *

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Suasana tenang didalam kediaman NaruSasu tiba-tiba buyar, setelah mendengar bunyi ketukan pintu yang berasal dari pintu depan rumah mereka. Naruto yang tadinya asik menonton Movie yang berjudul Out****er yang tengah tayang di layar televisi didepannya itu akhirnya berdiri dari duduknya dan menuju kearah pintu, bermaksud untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang berkunjung malam-malam begini.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang sedari tadi sibuk memoles sebuah pedang yang ukurannya nauzubillah itu hanya menoleh sekilas kearah pintu, namun akhirnya kembali melakukan aktivitasnya dengan sesekali memperhatikan layar TV yang sedari tadi sahabat pirangnya itu tonton.

"Terima kasih atas kirimannya."

Itulah kalimat yang ia dengar dari sahabatnya sebelum kembali menutup pintu rumah mereka. Sasuke mau tidak mau kembali menolehkan kepalanya kearah Naruto yang saat ini berjalan mendekat dengan sebuah Kotak kardus yang berukuran cukup besar yang dibawanya.

"Apa itu Nar?" tanya Sasuke dengan memandang penasaran kotak kardus yang sekarang sudah diletakkan dimeja depan TV yang masih menyala.

"Seperti biasa. Minuman para dewa." Sasuke mendengus mendengar jawaban teman pirangnya itu. Ya, Sasuke tahu betul apa yang dimaksud oleh si Pirang itu, lantas ia kembali melanjutkan aktivitas memoles pedang ukuran Nauzubillah-nya.

"Daripada melakukan hal yang tak berguna macam memoles pedang yang bahkan debu saja tidak berani menempel dipermukaan pedangmu itu. Lebih baik kau gunakan pedang itu untuk membabat habis para Gagak tak berguna yang sepertinya sedang berpesta bersama Iblis Muda kebangsawanan Gremory di gereja bobrok di pinggir kota sana."

Mendengar hal itu, sekali lagi sasuke menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang memoles pedang besarnya serta kepala si bebek nungging itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah si pirang. "Beneran nih? Kau tau dari mana Nar?" tanya Sasuke dengan mata yang berkilat tertarik. _'Lumayan, Pedang kesayanganku sudah lama tidak mandi darah.'_ Batin nyeleneh Sasuke.

"Kebetulan saat membuka pintu tadi, saat ngambil nih minuman. Aura mereka tak sengaja kurasakan," jawab Naruto enteng setelah membuka kardus didepannya yang ternyata berisi 12 botol berisi cairan hijau muda. Merek minuman tersebut adalah _Absinthe_ , minuman yang katanya berisi 70% alkohol perbotolnya.

"Hn, kedengarannya menarik. Baiklah, daripada disini tidak ngapa-ngapain sama rambut tai macam kau. Lebih baik aku bersenang-senang," kata Sasuke dengan nada yang sungguh mengejek. Setelah itu Sasuke mencomot 2 botol Absinthe dengan gerakan ogah-ogahan, lalu membuka tutup kedua botol tersebut. Setelah itu Sasuke merogoh saku celana pendek yang ia kenakan untuk mengambil sesuatu. Ternyata yang diambil oleh pemuda itu adalah bungkus plastik obat yang berisi 6 tablet berukuran untuk orang dewasa berwarna putih, lalu Sasuke memasukan tablet tersebut kedalam 2 botol Absinthe yang diambilnya masing-masing 3 butir.

"Oy-oy. Kau yakin mencampur tablet itu dengan minumanmu? Nanti rambut unggas busuk sepertimu bisa lepas kendali dan membabat habis Iblis dari kebansawanan Gremory itu," kata Naruto memperingati sekaligus membalas ledekan Sasuke tadi.

Sasuke yang mendengar peringatan sekaligus ejekan sahabatnya itu hanya memutar matanya bosan. "Aku tidak selemah itu bung," jawab Sasuke bosan lalu mengocok kedua botol tersebut untuk melarutkan tablet yang ia masukkan tadi, lalu menenggak habis satu dari 2 botol tersebut. Naruto sendiri menatap sahabat unggasnya itu dengan kekehan kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya.

 _ **Prangg!**_

Setelah isi botol itu ludes, Sasuke dengan seenak udelnya membanting botol yang sudah kosong tersebut kelantai hingga membuat botol tak berdosa itu penyah berkeping-keping. Naruto yang melihat kejadian Absurd itu hanya berkeringat jatuh ria.

"Payah, baru satu botol saja sudah mabuk," ejek Naruto yang sebenarnya kesal melihat kelakuan sahabatnya. Bukan apa-apa sih, Cuma apa yang sasuke lakukan tadi mengotori lantai yang sudah lelah-lelah ia bersihkan.

"Bukannya mabuk Nar. Cuma maksudku mecahin tuh botol biar rame, itu TV bangkotan udah ko'id sendiri dari tadi," ujar Sasuke sambil menunjuk TV yang ada di ruangan itu ternyata sudah mati dengan sendirinya. "Yaudah, cabut dulu Bro." Setelah ucapan barusan, Sasuke malah seenaknya nyelonong pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang cengo melihat kejadian tadi.

* * *

Beralih ke tempat lain, tepatnya di belakang gereja Bobrok yang berada dipinggir kota Kuoh. Terlihat saat ini 2 orang gadis berrambut Crimson dan Dark-Blue sedang bertarung sengit melawan puluhan Malaikat Jatuh ditempat itu. Pertarungan, atau lebih tepatnya disebut pengeroyokan sengit itu berlangsung agak lama. Sehingga sampai pada puncaknya, kedua Iblis betina itu jatuh tertunduk kehabisan Tenaga dan Energi Demonic yang mengalir dalam tubuh mereka, keduanya sama-sama ngos-ngosan dengan pernafasan yang sangat tidak teratur.

"Hahaha. Cuma itukah kemampuan adik Maou Lucifer? Memalukan sekali." Suara ejekan tersebut berasal dari mulut salah satu Malaikat Pendosa tersebut, tepatnya Malaikat Jatuh yang mengenakan setelan seorang Detektif, Donaseek.

Kedua iblis betina itu hanya terdiam mendengar ejekan tersebut. Meskipun terdengar menjengkelkan, namun gadis Berrambut Crimson yang merupakan sasaran Ejekan barusan memilik untuk diam untuk mengatur pernafasannya.

"Hahh.. Bagaimana ini Buchou.. hah.. hah.." si rambut Crimson mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping, tepat kearah gadis yang mengkonsumsi bidak Qween tersebut dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"A-aku juga tidak tau Akeno.. hah.. hah.." jawab Gadis Crimson itu dengan nafas yang 11-12 dengan gadis yang ada disampingnya. Gadis Crimson bernama Rias itu sekarang sudah tidak tahu mau berbuat apa, energi sihirnya sudah terkuras habis setelah melawan puluhan Malaikat Jatuh yang tak ada habisnya. Ia sempat mengumpat kesal karena gara-gara budak mesumnya itu membuatnya terjebak di situasi sekarang ini.

"Hahaha.. sepertinya kau sudah siap kehilangan nyawa Gremory." Donaseek berujar sombong nan angkuh kepada kedua gadis iblis itu, lantas ia pun menciptakan LS dikedua tangannya diikuti oleh semua malaikat jatuh yang ada disana. "Baiklah anak-anak. Ayo Sera—"

"Ehem!"

Kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Donaseek harus terhenti akibat ada suara lain yang tiba-tiba menyalip kalimatnya. Lantas mereka semua, termasuk kedua Iblis Muda itu menoleh keasal suara tadi. Dan alangkah kagetnya mereka melihat seseorang yang duduk ditempat yang cukup dekat dengan mereka. Seketika juga mereka sedikit Sweatdrop melihat pelaku deheman tadi.

Bagaimana tidak, saat ini mereka semua melihat seorang pemuda berrambut bebek nungging yang mengenakan baju kaos oblong berwarna merah dan memakai celana Levis pendek aka Sasuke saat ini duduk santai menyandarkan punggungnya di bagian pipih pedang besarnya yang menancap dibelakang tubuhnya. Sasuke sendiri sekarang tengah menatap mereka dengan setengah mata tertutup sambil sesekali menenggak isi botol yang ia genggam.

"Oy Manusia Lakntat! Kalau kau mau mabuk jangan disini Woy!" teriak Donaseek yang sudah sembuh dari Acara Sweatdropnya, tapi _'Kapan manusia rendahan itu datang? Aku sama sekali tidak merasakannya,'_ batin Donaseek bingung.

Hal yang sama juga terjadi dengan semua yang ada disana. Setelah sembuh dari acara Sewatrop mendadak tadi, mereka juga heran dan bingung karena sebelumnya mereka tidak merasakan hawa kehadiran pemuda yang sedang menengguk minuman yang ia bawa.

"B-bukannya dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, si siswa yang terkenal dengan kelakuan buruknya itu buchou?" tanya Akeno memastikan memastikan menglihatannya masih Normal. "Kau benar Akeno." Dan Cuma itu yang Keluar dari mulut Rias.

Lain halnya dengan para Gagak, kedua Gadis iblis itu saling pandang sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali memandang pemuda itu. Mereka tentu saja kenal dengan Drunker itu karena mereka berdua berkelas di ruang yang sama dengan pemuda itu.

Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan tadi hanya memandang Pria yang berpenampilan detektif itu dengan pandangan bosan. Setelah isi botol yang digenggamnya kandas, Sasuke berdiri dengan semboyongan dan menyandarkan lengan kanannya di pedang yang besarnya hampir melebihi ukuran tubuhnya itu.

"Tadinya aku ingin setelah datang ketempat ini, aku ingin langsung memusnahkan dan memandikan pedangku dengan darah kalian, tapi ternyata saat aku datang, kalian sedang bersenang-senang dengan kedua Iblis Betina itu," kata Sasuke yang sudah dalam keadaan setengah sadar, sambil memandang teman sekelasnya yang sepertinya sedang kesal setelah mendengar panggilan terkesan kurang ajar yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Hahahaha. Apa aku tak salah dengar Manusia Rendahan!? Memusnahkan kami? Jangan bercand—"

 _ **Brakk!**_

"A-a-ARRGGHHH!"

Sweatdrop.

Rias dan Akeno mengeluarkan keringan sebesar jempol kaki setelah apa yang mereka lihat barusan. Dengan seenak rambut unggasnya, Sasuke melempar botol kosong yang ia genggam kearah Donaseek yang sedang berceloteh dengan nada sombongnya. Dan dengan indah dan dan dramatisnya botol itu menabrak sekaligus menancap tepat diselangkang Donaseek, membuat Malaikat Jatuh itu jatuh bersimpuh dengan mata melotot serta melolong kesakitan merasakan ngilu yang terasa amat menyakitkan di selangkangnya, tak lupa tangannya saat ini sedang menangkup selangkangnya yang tak ia sangka begitu terasa ngilu luar biasa.

Dari pihak Malaikat Jatuh itu sendiri, mereka hanya cengo melihat kejadian yang menimpa Ketua mereka itu, lantas mereka semua menatap tajam si pelaku yang saat ini sudah mencabut pedangnya dan sekarang pedang itu sudah bertengger manis di pundak kanan pemiliknya. Donaseek, korban dari pelemparan botol tadi kembali berdiri dan menatap bengis pemuda itu, ia merasa harga dirinya dinjak-injak oleh Manusia kurang ajar tersebut, apalagi sampai sekarang ia masih merasakan ngilu didaerah selangkangnnya.

"Berani-beraninya kau melakukan itu padaku manusia laknat! AKAN KUBUNUH KAU!" setelah selesai dengan teriakan kemarahannya, Donaseek langsung melesat dengan Lsyang sudah siap untuk menusuk Manusia rendahan yang telah mempermalukan dirinya.

Sasuke yang melihat kedatangan musuhnya hanya menyeringai. Tiba-tiba pedang besarnya mengeluarkan pendar berwarna ungu gelap dan mengeluarkan hawa yang begitu dingin dan mencekam. Tak hanya itu, pendar itu juga merambat dan menyelimuti setiap inici tubuh Sasuke. Semua yang merasakan tekanan aura mengerikan ditubuh Sasuke Cuma membulatkan mata mereka tak percaya, aura Asing yang baru saja mereka rasakan itu bahkan membuat Donaseek menghentikan lajunya.

"Oy, kenapa berhenti? Ayo serang aku Gagak tua tak berguna." Sasuke dengan lantangnya memprovokasi sambil menunjuk lawannya dengan pedang besar yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu mengerikan sekarang. Dan sepertinya, malaikat jatuh macam Donaseek yang sangat mudah terpancing emosi langsung saja kembali melesat kearah Sasuke tanpa memperdulikan Aura Sasuke yang sebenarnya membuatnya err.. takut.

"MATI KAU BANGSAT!"

Donaseek yang sudah berjarak 5 meter didepan Sasuke langsung melemparkan kedua LS miliknya dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah kepala dan badan Sasuke. Dan entah kenapa saat melihat kedua LS yang sudah didepan mata, Sasuke menyeringai mengerikan dengan kantung mata yang sepertinya terasa berat untuk terbuka sepenuhnya melihat apa yang ada didepannya.

 _ **Flashh!**_

Donaseek membulatkan mata tak percaya melihat kejadian barusan, dimana LP miliknya yang kurang dari 2 senti dari kulit wajah serta dada Sasuke, mata kedua tombaknya hanya menembus angin kosong karena dengan sangat cepat, Sasuke menghilang ditempatnya berdiri dengan meninggalkan bekas kilat ungu berwarna Ungu gelap.

 _ **Jrasshh!**_

Belum sampai 2 detik berlalu, Donaseek tak bisa untuk tak teriak sekeras mungkin merasakan rasa sakit yang amat sangat dari sebuah pedang yang berukuran seperti tubuh orang dewasa serta mengeluarkan pendar Ungu gelap itu menembus tubuhnya dari belakang. Bahkan, dia bisa melihat sendiri darahnya yang sudah membanjiri pedang besar tersebut dan melihat sendiri bagaimana tajamnya ujung pedang itu. Mulutnya tak hanti-hentinya menyemburkan darahnya sendiri. Dan ketika menolehkan kepalanya dengan susah payah, Donaseek hanya melihat Sasuke yang saat ini menyeringai keji dengan mata yang berkilat horror kearahnya.

 _ **Jrassshhh!**_

 _ **Brukk!**_

Setelah itu Sasuke memutar tubuhnya dan melempar tubuh Donaseek yang masih menancap di pedangnya dan melempar tubuh Donaseek langsung dengan pedangnya kearah kawanan Gagak yang saat ini Syok bukan main melihat ketuanya di kalahkan dan dibunuh dengan sangat cepat oleh sosok Manusia didepannya. Tubuh Donaseek yang mendarat didepan mereka langsung melebur menjadi debu-debu hitam berterbangan ketika Malaikat Jatuh malang itu meregang nyawa.

"Sekarang giliran kalian."

Para gagak yang memandang nanar debu-debu hitam yang berasal dari tubuh ketua mereka langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba kembali mengeluarkan kalimat dari mulutnya. Para Malaikat Jatuh itu dengan bodohnya menggeram marah langsung melesat kearah pemuda itu tanpa tahu siapa yang saat ini mereka hadapi. Rasa takut mereka sepertinya hilang setelah melihat ketuanya terbunuh dengan mudah dan sadis oleh pemuda yang sedang mabuk tersebut.

"Ayo semuanya! Bunuh manusia rendahan itu!" dan dengan lantangnya, seruan itu juga turut meramaikan bunyi telapak kaki mereka yang saat ini melesat kearah Sasuke.

"Khu.. khu.. datanglah.. datanglah padaku. Pedangku sangat menginginkan darah kalian." Sasuke bergumam mengerikan melihat puluhan Malaikat jatuh yang sedang mendekat kearahnya. Pedang yang berlumuran darah Donaseek sebelumnya itu kembali mengeluarkan auranya, kali ini semakin meningkat dan terus meningkat seiring derap langkah kaki para Malaikat jatuh itu mendekat kearahnya.

Rias dan Akeno yang sedari tadi melihat dan menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh teman sekelas mereka yang mereka sangka hanyalah manusia biasa yang berkelakuan buruk itu sekarang tertegun dan menatap horror pemuda tersebut. Mereka hanya diam mematung dengan bola mata bergetar melihat bagaimana Pemuda itu sekarang dengan tanpa rasa ragu maupun rasa kasihan menebas dan memotong-motong tubuh para Malaikat jatuh yang sebelumnya membuat mereka berdua kewalahan dan kehabisan tenaga itu satu persatu.

Jeritan kesakitan dan penderitaan yang keluar dari para malaikat jatuh itu sama sekali tak membuat pemuda itu membunuh mereka satu-persatu. Rias dan Akeno yang menjadi penonton pembantaian itu tak kuasa untuk tidak bergetar ketakutan melihat pemuda bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu membunuh korbannya seperti Psychopath yang gila akan darah.

 _Bruk! Bruk!_

Setelah menebas Malaikat jatuh terakhir menjadi dua bagian. Sasuke berjalan dengan semboyongan kearah kedua Iblis muda yang saat ini bergetar ketakutan sambil memandang dirinya. Namun, bukannya berhenti didepan mereka, pemuda itu malah melewati mereka tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Ternyata tujuan pemuda itu adalah keluar dari belakang gereja itu karena kebetulan jalan keluarnya ada dibelakang kedua gadis itu.

Rias yang baru saja mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berteriak memanggil pemuda itu, tidak jadi karena dengan cepat Akeno membekap mulutnya dengan erat. "Jangan berurusan dengannya sekarang Buchou, bisa menjadi petaka kalau Uchiha-san mengarahkan ujung pedangnya kearah kita berdua mengingat sekarang dia dalam keadaan mabuk," bisik Akeno kearah telinga ketuanya itu.

Rias yang baru saja ingin protes langsung terdiam setelah mendengar bisikan Sahabatnya itu. Akeno benar, menyapa atau meneriaki pemuda itu bisa saja membuat nyawa mereka terancam sekarang. Biarlah besok atau pertemuan selanjutnya ia bisa berbicara pada pemuda yang sebenarnya secara tidak langsung itu telah menyelamatkan nyawa mereka berdua. "Sekarang lebih baik kita kedalam untuk membantu Ise-kun Buchou," lanjut gadis itu mengajak Rajanya.

Sasuke yang saat ini berjalan dengan sedikit semboyongan cukup jauh dari kedua gadis itu hanya menyeringai. Pemuda itu bisa mendengar bisikan Iblis berrambut Dark-Blue tersebut, namun itu tak bertahan lama setelah iya telah keluar dari kawasan gereja bobrok tersebut, lantas ia menghilangkan pedang besarnya yang berlumuran darah korbannya malam ini yang sedari tadi ia seret dan kembali berjalan menuju ke kediamannya.

* * *

 _Cklek!_

Sasuke membuka pintu kediamannya dengan ogah-ogahan dengan tampang ogah-ogahan pula. Setelah menutup kembali pintu itu, Sasuke berjalan pelan dengan sedikit semboyongan melewati ruang tamu menuju ke ruang tengah, 'Semoga si rambut tai busuk sialan itu masih menyisakan aku minuman dewanya itu,' batinnya nyeleneh.

Setelah sampai diruang tengah, Sasuke mendengus dan menatap bosan dengan beberapa curut yang tengah melakukan sesuatu disana. Dimana saat ini dia melihat Sahabat jabriknya itu duduk di sofa yang mengarah padanya dengan telanjang bulat dan ditemani 3 perempuan asing yang sedang asik melakukan kegiatan masing-masing. Dua dari tiga wanita itu saat ini sedang menjilat dan mengulum torpedo berukuran besar milik Sahabat Pirangnya itu, sedangkan yang satunya lagi sedang duduk disamping Naruto sambil memegang gelas berisi cairan hijau muda yang diketahui diambil dari Botol yang sama dengan yang ia bawa tadi, wanita itu meminum cairan itu lalu membaginya dengan sahabat pirangnya itu langsung melalui mulut ke mulut.

Naruto yang melihat kawan seperjuangannya itu sudah pulang hanya menatap Sasuke dengan mata setengah terbuka. "Ahh,, sudah pulang kau Rambut unggas busuk sialan." Ketiga perempuan itu menghentikan kegiatannya hanya untuk ikut melihat Sasuke yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Ck, menyewa wanita malam lagi huh?" ujar Sasuke bosan dan bernada meremehkan melihat ketiga Jalang yang ada disana satu-persatu, setelah selesai melihat-lihat, Sasuke kembali menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang masih dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Tapi, apa kau sudah menyiapkan jatahku juga? Jangan bilang kau membeli mereka tanpa membelikanku juga," lanjutnya.

Ketiga wanita yang mendengar perkataan pemuda itu Sweatdrop. Mereka pikir pemuda itu akan beradu argumen dengan pemuda yang menyewa mereka, namun ternyata pemuda itu juga sama saja.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan sahabatnya barusan hanya tersenyum menyeringai. "Ck, kau bicara seolah kau tidak ingin saja, tapi nyatanya kau juga pengen rambut unggas busuk sialan." Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto menepuk tangannya dua kali dan tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar Sasuke yang tersambung dengan ruangan itu terbuka dan keluarlah 3 perempuan dari dalam kamar tersebut. Sasuke yang melihat itu menyeringai senang.

"Kau memang sahabat rambut taiku yang pengertian." Setelah menyelesaikan perkataan nyelenehnya, Sasuke langsung nyelonong semboyongan kearah kamarnya dan mengajak ketiga wanita itu masuk. Namun sebelum pintu kamar itu tertutup, Sasuke menggantung sebuah papan kecil yang bertuliskan _"Don't distrub me, Im fuckin' bussy now!"_ di pintu kamarnya.

Naruto yang melihat itupun terkekeh, apa lagi setelah beberapa saat Naruto dan ketiga wanita cantik yang menemaninya itu mendengar desahan-desahan Erotis yang berasal dari kamar sahabatnya itu, pandangannya beralih ke ketiga wanita tersebut. "Ayo lanjutkan sayang," kata Naruto mengomando ketiga wanita tersebut.

"Ha'i." Ketiga wanita itupun berujar serempak dan langsung melanjutkan kegiatan mereka.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **AN :**

Entah setan apa yang merasuki tubuh Author hingga membuat Author menulis cerita ini, hehe.

Oh iya, Hallo Minna! Balik lagi dengan Ruin disini.

Fic kali ini agak nyelenteh dari fic author yang lainnya, tapi semoga ada diantara kalian yang suka dengan cerita ini, hehe. Dan jika berkenan, tuliskan pendapat, pertanyaan, kritikan, saran, flame kalian untuk meramaikan Page Review fic ini.

Segini aja dulu, See you in next stage!

Salam **[Rule Breaker]**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Balance Breaker Vs. Berzerker Fury!

* * *

Tentram dan sejuk. Yaa, itulah yang menggambarkan suasana pagi ini di Kuoh City. Para penduduk mulai bangun dari tidur nyenyak mereka dan mulai mengerjakan aktiviras pagi mereka. Jalanan yang tadinya sepi perlahan-lahan mulai meramai karena sang mentari sudah menampilkan bentuk sempurnanya.

Beralih rumah yang cukup besar dipinggir kota kuoh, rumah itu adalah rumah yang ditempati 2 orang pemuda menjadi yang menjadi tokoh utama cerita ini, 2 Badass kelas dewa aka Naruto dan Sasuke. Dua orang yang menghabiskan hari-hari mereka dengan menengguk minuman beralkohol serta berbuat hal-hal nyeleneh lainnya, misalnya menyewa wanita malam dan lain sejenisnya.

Kita lihat, saat ini Naruto sedang memakai seragam Akademi miliknya dengan ogah-ogahan. Setelah itu ia berjalan keluar menghampiri Sasuke yang sekarang sedang duduk di sofa ruang keluarga yang sedang menengguk Jack Daniel's miliknya. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya memutar matanya bosan.

"Ayo jalan Sas." Sasuke yang sudah menghabiskan minuman botolannya pun hanya mengangguk dan berjalan bersama Naruto keluar dari rumah mereka dan berjalan berdampingan ditrotoar yang mengarah ke Akademi mereka.

Sebenarnya mereka mengikuti kegiatan berlajar dan menjadi Siswa di Kuoh Akademi hanyalah sebuah hobi menurut mereka, yah lebih baik ada kegiatan seperti itu daripada berdiam diri dirumah, yaa, itulah alasan mereka. Meskipun mereka di jauhi oleh seluruh Siswa/i di sekolah mereka itu, mereka berdua hanya cuek dan tak pernah mau mengurusi itu semua, itu hanyalah membuang waktu mereka saja.

"Jadi, bagaimana yang tadi malam? Kau tidak lepas kendali kan?" tanya Naruto disela-sela langkah mereka sambil menengok sobat nyelenteh disampingnya itu.

Sasuke yang mendengar pertanyaan itu hanya memutar matanya bosan, lalu ia tolehkan kepala bebeknya kesamping menatap sobat kuning-tainya itu. _"Absofuckin'lutely no dawg. So now shut the fuckin' damn up and ain't ask me that shit again, got me?"_ jawab Sasuke ala Ebonic style.

Naruto terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban temannya itu. " _Well, got you dawg_ ," jawab Naruto yang sepertinya juga tak mau kalah dengan sohibnya itu kalau berurusan dengan bahasa asing yang lumayan nyentrik itu.

Ya, itulah mereka, kadang mereka suka memakai bahasa tersebut karena mereka pernah tinggal beberapa dekade di lingkungan para kulit hitam yang memakai _accent_ tersebut, tepatnya di Amerika. Mereka sebenarnya baru beberapa bulan menempati kota ini, sebelumnya mereka tinggal di negri paman sam tersebut. Namun karena bosan, akhirnya mereka pindah kesini.

Setelah sekian lama berjalan, akhirnya mereka sudah bisa melihat gerbang sekolah mereka di sebrang sana. Mereka juga melihat beberapa orang yang sedang berdiri didepan gerbang tersebut. Melihat dan mengetahui siapa saja yang sedang berdiri disana, Naruto menoleh kearah sahabatnya yang saat ini memandang orang-orang tersebut dengan pandangan datarnya.

" _Well_ , sepertinya mereka sedang menunggumu Sas." Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengar perkataan sahabatnya barusan.

" _Ohayou Gozaimasu nee_ Uchiha- _san_ , Namikaze- _san_." Rias, gadis berrambut merah Crimson yang bertstatus King dari Peeragenya itu pertama kali membuka suaranya untuk menyapa Sasuke dan Naruto yang sudah berdiri didepan dirinya dan Peeragenya.

"Hn." Yaa seperti biasa, Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan dua huruf tersebut dengan nada bosan. Lain halnya dengan Naruto yang lebih parahnya tidak menjawab sapaan tersebut dan malah menguap bosan.

Hyodou Issei, pemuda yang mengkonsumsi 8 bidak Pawn dari Evil Piece milik Rias tersebut awalnya ingin menghajar kedua pemuda didepannya itu karena begitu tidak sopannya mereka dihadapan Buchou tercintanya. Namun niatnya dibatalkan karena Akeno yang kebetulan berada disampingnya memberi Isyarat untuk diam.

"Bisa kau ikut kami sebentar Uchiha- _san_. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kami bicarakan denganmu." Kata Rias yang sebenarnya juga kesal karena kedua pemuda didepannya itu tidak ada satupun yang menjawab salamnya dengan benar.

"Now I'm so Bussy Bitchies, I got no time to talkin' about shit with yaa," balas Sasuke datar nan acuh. Dan parahnya lagi ia menggunaan bahasa anehnya lagi.

Dan setelah ucapan nyelenehnya barusan, Sasuke berjalan santai melewati kelompok tersebut bersama Naruto yang dari tadi diam. Lain halnya dengan Rias, gadis itu benar-benar tidak menyangka akan sesulit itu berbicara dengan kedua, tidak, satu dari dua pemuda Badass tersebut. Ia hanya berbalik dan menatap kedua punggung pemuda yang berjalan menjauh itu.

Lain halnya dengan para budaknya, yang saat ini sedang bingung dengan bahasa inggris aneh yang diucapkan Sasuke tadi. Namun tidak dengan pemuda ingusan penggemar Oppai diantara mereka..

"Brengsek sekali mereka berdua. Awas saja, aku akan memberi mereka pelajaran nanti." Sang Sekiryuutei masa kini itu mendumel kasar karena tidak terima Buchou tercintanya itu diperlakukan seperti tadi.

"Ara.. sebaiknya kau urungkan niatmu itu Ise- _kun_. Nanti kalau sampai Uchiha- _san_ marah karena kau mengganggunya. Bisa-bisa Uchiha- _san_ memutilasi tubuhmu loh ufufufu.." Issei hanya mendengus kasar mendengar ucapan dengan Intonasi aneh dari perempuan yang ada disampingnya. Walaupun ia sudah tahu karena sudah diceritakan oleh Buchounya tentang kejadian kemarin malam, namun kelakuan kedua pemuda tadi sudah kelewatan menurutnya.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita masuk. Cepat atau lambat kita pasti bisa berbicara dengannya," kata Rias akhirnya mengalah, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Ia sendiri sebenarnya dongkol karena tidak biasanya laki-laki menolak ajakannya, namun untuk saat ini ia lebih baik mengalah dan membuarkan kedua pemuda itu lepas sekarang.

Akhirnya mereka semua masuk kekelas masing-masing karena bell pelajaran sudah menggema disetiap penjuru sekolah mereka.

 **Scane Break : Break Time.**

Waktu istirahat akhirnya tiba juga, umumnya para siswa maupin sisiwi akan pergi kekantin untuk mengisi waktu istirahat ini, atau ketempat lain seperti taman sekolah, perpustakaan maupun yang lainnya. Sama halnya dengan kedua pemuda urakan ini, saat ini mereka berada di atap sekolah. Keduanya saat ini berbaring di bangku panjang yang ada di tempat itu dengan posisi bertolakan, kedua ujung kepala kuning dan biru gelap itu hanya berjarak beberapa senti diantara keduanya, mata mereka terpejam sambil menikmati hembusan angin yang ada berhembus pelan ditempat itu.

Namun beberapa saat setelah itu, sepasang mata yang tertutup tadi tiba-tiba terbuka memperlihatkan sepasang Onyx kelam yang tengah menatap langit cerah yang ada diatasnya. "Oh ayolah, apa mereka tidak punya kerjaan lain selain menggangguku dengan kehadiran mereka?" entah pemilik Onyx yang bernama Sasuke itu bertanya kepada siapa.

"Yah nikmati saja. Nanti kalau beruntung, kau kan bisa menikmati tubuh mereka berdua kan," ucap Naruto tiba-tiba tanpa menggerakkan posisi serta tanpa membuka matanya. Setelahnya, Naruto membangkitkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju pembatas atap tersebut dengan pandangan yang menatap lurus kedepan.

 _Cklek~_

Beberapa detik setelahnya, pintu atap tersebut dibuka oleh Gadis Crimson keturunan Gremory tersebut, lalu gadis itu berjalan ketempat Sasuke ditemani oleh pendamping setia sekaligus _Qween_ nya, Akeno. Naruto yang walaupun tidak memandang kearah kedua gadis tersebut, ia tahu kalau kedua gadis itu sedang mencoba membangunkan Sasuke yang sepertinya pura-pura tidur.

" _Well_ , kenapa kalian ingin sekali berbicara dengannya Gremory?"

Rias yang merasa Marga keluarganya disebut seketika menoleh kearah sumber suara, dan disana ia melihat pemuda berrambut kuning yang merupakan teman sekelasnya itu sedang berdiri dengan posisi memunggungi dirinya serta Qweennya.

"Maaf sebelumnya Namikaze- _san_. Bisakah anda meninggalkan tempat ini? Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kami bicarakan dengan Uchiha- _san_ , dan ini bersifat pribadi," pinta Rias sopan walaupun dengan hati yang sedikit kesal karena pemuda itu bahkan tidak mau menoleh kearahnya saat ia berbicara.

Naruto yang mendengar permintaan Iblis Betina itu perlahan menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai. " _Well, I'll gotta go, so good luck with your convertation Gremory_ ," kata Naruto yang lagi-lagi berbicara memakai bahasa yang membuat Rias dan Akeno menaikkan alis mereka, lalu Naruto sendiri berjalan tanpa menoleh ke kedua gadis tersebut menuju arah pintu atap sekolah.

 _Cklek.. Brakk.._

Setelah keluar, Naruto menutup pintu malang itu dengan sedikit bertenaga alias membantingnya. Rias dan Akeno hanya menatap pintu tersebut dengan pandangan kesal pada pemuda yang sama sekali tidak sopan itu.

"E-eehhh!"

"Se-sejak k-kapan?"

Betapa terkejutnya mereka berdua saat mereka kembali menolehkan kepala mereka ke bangku panjang didepan mereka itu. Bukannya mendapati tubuh buronan mereka, mereka saat ini hanya melihat bangku kosong yang tak ditempati oleh siapapun, lantas mereka berdua saling memandang satu sama lain dengan keterkejutan yang masih bertahan di wajah cantik mereka berdua.

 _Tap.. tap.. tap.._

Beralih kearah Naruto yang saat ini sedang menuruni anak tangga yang menghubungkan atap dengan lantai bawah dengan langkah santai. Saat ini naruto tengah terkekeh saat telinga super sensitif miliknya menangkap gelombang suara keterkejutan yang berasal dari atap.

"Bukankah mereka ingin bicara denganmu? Kenapa kau menyia-nyiakan usaha mereka padahal kau mungkin bisa bersenang-senang dengan kedua Iblis Betina itu, eh _Duckhead_?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba dengan pandangan yang masih mengarah kedepan, serta tidak memindahkan kedua tangannya yang ia masukkan kedalam kantong celana seragamnya dari pertama kali melangkah turun tadi.

"Mereka berisik dan sangat mengganggu, _Shithead_. Aku malas berbicara dengan kedua Iblis Betina yang memang kuakui memiliki paras yang cukup menarik itu," jawab Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan menyamakan langkah serta berjalan disamping Naruto.

"Jadi, kau lebih memilih menyetubuhi para pelacur kemarin daripada mereka huh?" tanya Naruto (lagi) tanpa menoleh kearah Sasuke.

" _Ohh Lord_.. diam saja kenapa sih."

Naruto kembali terkekeh karena mendengar ucapan sahabat brengseknya itu terdengar seperti loli janda yang merajuk. Oleh karena itu, karena Naruto menganggap dirinya adalah sahabat yang baik bagi Sasuke (Padahal level ke-Brengsek-annya lebih tinggi dari Sasuke), akhirnya ia menutup mulutnya membiarkan suara langkah kaki mereka saja yang terdengar.

Entah kebetulan atau apa, setelah baru saja kedua pemuda itu mendudukkan pantat mereka di bangku masing-masing, bell pelajaran selanjutnya berbunyi nyaring ke seluruh penjuru sekolah membuat para siswa maupun siswi yang belum merasa cukup dengan waktu bebas sementara mereka mendesah kecewa.

Sasuke sekarang tengah menatap malas kearah dua gadis yang dijuluki Duo Great One-sama yang baru memasuki ruang kelas itu, saat ini kedua gadis itu sedang menatap dirinya dengan tatapan kesal dan marah. Namun bukannya memberikan respon yang lebih, malah Sasuke menurunkan setengah kelopak matanya membuat tatapannya kini lima kali lebih bosan dari sebelumnya.

Pelajaran akhirnya kembali dimulai dengan dimulainya penjelasan guru yang mengajar pada mata pelajaran bahasa Inggris didepan sana. Saat semua murid memperhatikan penjelasan guru itu, kedua pemuda Badass itu malah dengan kompak dan seenaknya tidur ditempat mereka mengacuhkan sang guru yang berceloteh ria disana.

Dan setelah entah berapa jam pelajaran itu tadi berlangsung, Sasuke bangun dari tidur cantiknya dan sekarang ia sedang mendapati kelas mereka saat ini sedang kosong melompong. Sadar sudah cukup lama ia tertidur, akhirnya Sasuke melesatkan bogemnya kearah pemuda berrambut kuning nyelenteh disampingnya dengan tidak berprikekuningan(?). si pemilik rambut langsung saja sadar dan memuntahkan semua kata-kata mutiaranya yang antara lain ialah menyebutkan seluruh isi kebun binatang lengkap dengan kotoran masing-masing.

Setelah agak lama Sasuke menunggu celotehan penuh kata-kata manis yang keluar dari mulut Sahabatnya, akhirnya sahabat kuningnya itu selesai dengan khotbahnya. Sasuke pun mengajak sahabatnya itu keluar dari kelas mereka dan berjalan pulang.

Agaknya, dalam perjalanan keluar dari gerbang sekolah, dengan terpaksa Naruto dan Sasuke memelankan langkah mereka karena jalan menuju jalan keluar dari sekolah diblokir oleh sekumpulan Iblis Muda yang ternyata sedang menunggu mereka di gerbang sekolah tersebut. Dan sekarang giliran Sasuke yang mengabsen seluruh isi kebun binatang beserta kotoran masing-masing membuat Naruto _Sweatdrop_ karena sahabat rambut dark Blue nyelenteh tersebut mengikuti apa yang ia sebutkan di kelas tadi.

"Sekarang apa lagi Gremory? Lebih baik kau menyingkir dari jalan kami kalau kau tidak mau mulut bawah bagian depanmu kujebol dengan penisku," kata-kata yang seharusnya penuh sensor sana-sini itu meluncur begitu mulus dari bibir pemuda berrambut bebek tersebut.

Kelompok Iblis muda didepan kedua pemuda itu menganga dengan perkataan Sasuke barusan. Yuuto Kiba yang dikenal pangeran Jaim serta Koneko yang terkenal dengan raut wajah Temboknya pun ikut menganga dengan kalimat nista barusan. Yang paling parah sekarang adalah Rias sendiri, saat ini gadis berrambut merah Crimson itu megap-megap seperti ikan lele yang kehabisan air. Dan yang paling nyelenteh adalah Naruto, pemuda itu malah dengan bangga merangkul sahabatnya dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya kearah Sasuke sambil menyengir ria.

"Berani-beraninya kau berkata seperti itu pada _Buchou_! Kubunuh kalian berdua anjing-anjing kampung sialan!"

Issei yang tentu saja emosi tanpa pikir panjang langsung mengaktifkan **[Boosted Gear]** nya serta menggandakan kekuatannya sebanyak yang ia bisa karena perkataan Sasuke barusan.

 _Wuusshhh!_

Issei melesat dengan kecepatan tertingginya menuju kearah Sasuke dengan kepalan tangannya yang sudah diselimuti oleh Gauntlet Merah miliknya mengarah ke mulut si rambut bebek tersebut. Sasuke sendiri hanya diam saja setelah merasakan Naruto menyingkirkan tangannya dari pundaknya dan juga merasakan energi milik sahabat kuningnya itu mengalir dengan deras dan berpusat di kepalan tangan kanannya.

 _Buaghhh!_

"AAARRRRGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

Bukannya berhasil memukul targetnya, malah sebaliknya Issei berteriak keras dengan tubuh terpental jauh keatas setelah menerima pukulan Upper Cut yang disarangkan Naruto di dagunya. Rias dan kelompoknya langsung memasang posisi siaga saat melihat Naruto yang dengan mudahnya menerbangkan Issei hanya dengan tangan kosong.

"Lebih baik kalian menyingkirlah sebelum dia benar-benar marah karena kehadiranmu mengusik kami Gremory," kata Sasuke datar pada Rias setelah menepuk pelan pundak sahabatnya yang saat ini sedang menatap tajam kelompok ibis yang ada didepannya. Jujur, ia sendiri merasa emosi setelah pemuda berrambut coklat bernama Issei itu dengan seenaknya menyebut mereka dengan sebutan hina tadi.

"Persetan dengan kalian! Kami tidak akan melepas kalian sebelum aku mengetahui siapa sebenarnya kalian berdua! Yuuto, Koneko, Akeno, serang mereka!"

Nampaknya teriakan Rias barusan telah menghancurkan pertahanan kesabaran milik Naruto. Jujur, walaupun dirinya adalah pemuda yang berkelakuan seenaknya, namun ia sama sekali tidak pernah suka mengganggu siapapun disekelilingnya, begitupun dirinya sangat dan paling tidak suka jika seseorang mengganggu kehidupannya seperti yang dilakukan oleh sekelompok iblis yang ada didepannya itu, mereka dengan seenaknya malah ingin menyerang dirinya dan juga sahabatnya.

 _ **BLAR!**_

Yuuto, Koneko, dan Akeno angsung jatuh bersimpuh dengan kedua mata mereka membulat dan bergetar hebat setelah merasakan efek ledakan energi yang berasal dari tubuh Naruto. Tubuh mereka bergetar hebat dengan keringat dingin yang membanjiri dahi serta wajah mereka, bahkan saat ini mereka sangat kesulitan untuk sekedar bernafas.

Begitupun dengan Rias, ia jatuh dengan posisi bersimpuh dengan nafas yang semakin memburu dan merasa sesak setiap detiknya karena Naruto terus meningkatkan Intensitas KI miliknya. Bahkan, sekarang Yuuto dan Koneko sudah pingsan, begitupun Akeno yang saat ini sedang berusaha menahan kesadarannya.

" _Well_ , kau terlalu berlebihan, Naruto." Naruto menggulirkan iris matanya ke sudut kiri untuk menengok kearah Sasuke yang bersuara tadi. Mendengar itu membuat Naruto langsung menghilangkan KI liarnya hingga udara disekeliling mereka kembali normal.

"Kita pergi _Duckhead_ , lebih lama disini bisa-bisa aku memperkosa ketiga perempuan itu sebelum membunuh mereka." Sasuke mendengus bosan mendengar celotehan sahabat kuningnya itu.

Keduanya pun kembali melangkahkan kaki mereka melewati kelompok Rias yang saat ini tengah dalam keadaan kacau, begitupun Rias sendiri yang hanya diam saja saat Naruto dan Sasuke melewati dirinya karena masih terlalu Syok dengan apa yang barusan ia rasakan.

Setelah mereka berdua telah jauh dari posisi kelompok Gremory, mereka berdua merasakan kehadiran Kelompok Sitri yang mendekati posisi kelompok Gremory. Namun itu tak membuat Naruto dan Sasuke menoleh kebelakang, mereka hanya cuek dan terus melangkahkan kaki mereka di jalan Trotoar yang menuju ke kediaman mereka.

 _Syuutt!_

"Oh, sekarang apa lagi.." kata Naruto sambil menatap bola Demonic Power yang datang entah dari mana dan sekarang bola yang berukuran seperti Ban Truk Kontainer tersebut sedang mengincar tubuh mereka berdua.

 _Prassshhh!_

 _ **BLLAAARRRR!**_

Naruto yang kebetulan berada sedikit didepan Sasuke dengan santainya menepis (Menempeleng) Demonic Power itu hingga Bola Penghancur yang umumnya dimiliki oleh Ras Iblis itu terpental keatas dan meledak.

" **Khahahaha.. kau adalah manusia yang menarik Namikaze!"** Naruto dan Sasuke menolehkan kepala mereka dengan malas kearah sumber suara barusan.

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Disana berdiri seseorang yang memakai sebuah Armor berwarna putih dengan aksen Kristal berwarna Biru langit yang menempel dibeberapa bagian tubuh armornya. Melihat siapa yang berdiri disana membuat kedua Badass kelas Dewa itu menaikkan alisnya.

" **Dan melihat kau dengan mudahnya mementalkan seranganku barusan membuat darahku mendidih dan ingin bertarung denganmu!"** setelah menyelesaikan semua seruannya, orang yang memakai Armor putih yang dikenal sebagai Hakuryuukou itu langsung melesat dengan kecepatan tingginya, dan setelah sampai didepan tubuh Naruto, Hakuryuukou langsung melesatkan kepalan tangannya kearah wajah Naruto yang anehnya Badass yang satu itu tidak merubah raut wajahnya dan tetap berdiri dengan posisi yang sama.

 _Tap!_

Dalam sekejap, Sasuke yang berdiri di belakang Naruto barusan sekarang sudah berada didepan Naruto sambil menangkap kepalan tangan sang Hakuryuukou. Hakuryuukou sendiri sedikit melebarkan matanya ketika melihat tinju bertenaga miliknya ditangkap dengan mudah oleh pemuda berambut bebek dihadapannya itu.

 _Buagh!_

"Ugghhh.."

Tak sampai sedetik kemudian, Sasuke melesatkan _Counter Kick_ dengan kaki kirinya dan berhasil bersarang di perut sang Hakuryuukou, hingga membuat Hakuryuukou terseret kebelakang sambil melenguh kesakitan karena kuatnya tendangan barusan.

"Makhluk rendahan seperti dirimu tak pantas untuk menyentuh ataupun bertarung dengan seorang _Raja_ ," kata Sasuke dengan seringai _Psychopath_ lebar yang melukis wajahnya. "Jika kau ingin bertarung, bertarunglah denganku jika kau merasa _mampu_ ," lanjut Sasuke dengan Seringai yang semakin melebar.

Vali atau Sang Hakuryuukou yang mendengar perkataan meremehkan dari mulut Sasuke barusan langsung Naik darah. Seketika Vali langsung melesat dengan kecepatan supernya tanpa mempedulikan latar tempatnya sekarang sudah berganti dari latar sebelumnya. Saat ini mereka berua sudah berada sebuah lapangan yang sangat luas dan mungkin tak berujung.

Melihat lawannya datang padanya membuat Sasuke kembali melebarkan Seringai _Gila_ miliknya. Ia pun ikut melesat kearah Vali dengan kecepatan yang tak kalah cepat dengan Vali sendiri.

Ditempat Naruto.

Naruto sekarang hanya duduk dengan kedua tangan yang menopang tubuhnya. Ia memperhatikan pertarungan antara sahabatnya yang melawan Inang dari sang Vanishing Dragon Albion.

" _Well, we'll see what's he can do to face him?_ " gumam Naruto dengan seringai kecil diwajahnya saat melihat kemarahan sang Hakuryuukou.

Kembali ke pertarungan!

Saat ini Vali, dengan kecepatan luar biasanya sedang melesat kearah Sasuke yang masih dengan seringai gilanya. Vali yang lama kelamaan melihat seringaian pemuda itu semakin marah langsung mengarahkan kepalan tangannya (lagi) kearah wajah Sasuke.

 _Tap!_

Namun seperti tak ada apa-apanya. Sasuke dengan santai dan entengnya menangkap kepalan tangan yang berisi tekanan kekuatan 3 kali lipat dari sebelumnya itu. Melihat Vali yang saat ini tengah terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan olehnya, membuat seringai diwajah Sasuke semakin melebar.

Tidak menyia-nyiakan timing barang secuilpun, Sasuke langsung menarik tubuh Vali yang masih dalam keadaan Syok dan melempar pemuda Hakuryuukou itu dengan sedikit tenaga hingga membuat Vali terpental diagonal keatas dengan kecepatan yang abnormal.

Tak sampai satu detik..

 _Psshhhh~_

Sasuke menciptakan bola Spiral berwarna Ungu tua yang dikelilingi percikan-percikan petir sebesar bola sepak, dan melempar bola tersebut 5 meter keatas.

" **Thunder Art : Thunder Ball!"**

 _Bughh!_

 _Slassshhh!_

Selesai menggumamkan nama Tekhnik miliknya barusan, bersamaan dengan gravitasi yang kembali menarik bola Ungu tadi kebawah, Sasuke melompat dan meng- _Higher Cut Kick_ bola tersebut dengan cukup keras dan mengarah kearah ke arah Vali.

Vali yang baru saja menyempurnakan posisi terpentalnya dengan kedua sayap Mekaniknya, kedua pupil matanya mengecil karena melihat bola berwarna Ungu tua kreasi Sasuke itu sudah beberapa jengkal didepan dadanya.

Saat itu juga..

 **BUUMMMMM!**

Suara ledakan besar terdengar dan memekikkan telinga ditempat tersebut.

Melihat tubuh lawannya yang saat ini diselimuti asap hitam dan gelombang udara yang dihasilkan oleh bola ciptaannya diatas sana membuat Sasuke kembali menciptakan seringaian gilanya yang sempat hilang tadi.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, asap yang mengelilingi tubuh Vali menghilang sepenuhnya dan memperlihatkan sosok Vali yang saat ini dalam keadaan kacau. Dimana saat ini Armor dibagian dada dan perutnya hancur sekaligus baju yang ia kenakan dibalik armornya.

" **Kha.."** Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar suara yang berasal dari Vali barusan.

" **HAHAHAHAHA.."** Vali tertawa keras diatas udara dimana posisinya sekarang.

" **Akhirnya!"** Sasuke semakin mengerutkan alisnya saat mendengar seruan Inang si Putih itu.

" **Akhirnya aku menemukan lawan yang membuat darahku berdesir dan mendidih seperti ini,"** sambung Vali dengan seringai lebar dibalik Helm Armornya tanpa mempedulikan keadaannya sekarang.

" **Kau! Hahaha.."** tunjuk Vali dengan tangan kanannya kearah Sasuke. **"Meskipun aku belum tau namamu. Namun ayo kita buktikan siapa yang akan terakhir berdiri diantara kita berdua!"** Lanjutnya.

"Keh.. kau berkata seolah kau mampu mensebandingkan dirimu denganku?" Sasuke mulai merespun dengan seringai yang kembali tercipta terbentuk diwajahnya. "Tapi maaf saja, seekor kadal selamanya tak akan mampu membandingi dan mempertahankan nyawa dihadapan Serigala," lanjut Sasuke dengan nada mengejek sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada.

Vali sebenarnya sedikit terpancing Emosi dengan provokasi Sasuke barusan, namun ia mempertahankan ketenangannya.

" **Benarkah?.."** bersamaan dengan perkataannya barusan. Armor yang tadinya rusak parah kembali terbentuk dengan perlahan-lahan.

" **Bagaimana kalau kita langsung.. membuktikannya!"**

 **[Divine!] Divine!] [Divine!] [Divine!] [Divine!] [Divine!] [Divine!] [Divine!] [Divine!] [Divine!]**

Bersamaan dengan teriakannya yang terakhir, Vali Tanpa tanggung-tanggung membagi kekuatan Sasuke sebanyak sepuluh kali hingga membuat Sasuke duduk bersimpuh karena kekuatannya hampir habis dibagi oleh lawannya kali ini.

Melihat lawannya dengan posisi seperti itu, membuat Vali tak menyia-nyiakan waktu dan langsung menciptakan puluhan lingkaran sihir di sekelilingnya.

" **Thousand Spear!"**

Seketika puluhan lingkaran sihir disekelilingnya langsung memuntahkan ratusan _Demonic Spear_ , dan langsung saja, seluruh _Demonic Spear_ tersebut melesat menuju tubuh Sasuke yang anehnya ia tidak mencoba menghindar walaupun ia sudah tau apa yang mengincar tubuhnya sekarang.

 **Duuaaaarrrr! Duuaaaarrrr! Duuaaaarrrr! Duuaaaarrrr! Duuaaaarrrr!**

Ledakan demi ledakan terdengar disegala penjuru tempat itu. Ratusan tombak Demonic tersebut tak henti-hentinya meledak ketika menyentuh tubuh maupun tanah disekeliling Sasuke.

Vali yang melihat itu menyeringai. Namun seringai itu tak bertahan lama ketika meihat tanah yang tadinya menjadi target ledakan-ledakan besar yang dibuat olehnya itu. Sebaliknya, justru mata sang Hakuryuukou sedikit membulat dibalik helm Armornya ketika melihat penampakan dibawah sana.

" **Ufufufufu~"**

Saat ini tubuh Sasuke yang tadinya tertutupi dan dikelilingi oleh asap hitam hasil ledakan berunutun tadi kembali terlihat setelah asap tersebut menghilang. Sasuke juga saat ini tengah tertawa aneh dengan penampilannya yang sedikit acak-acakan, dimana saat ini Baju seragam yang tadi menutupi tubuh atasnya menghilang, dan hanya menyisakan celana hitam panjangnya yang robek sana-sini.

Sasuke mendongak, dan saat itulah sang Hakuryuukou kembali membulatkan matanya.

Mata yang tadinya normal, putih dan hitam. Kini berubah menjadi warna Merah darah polos tanpa ada warna lain yang mendampinginya. Melihat itu membuat sang Hakuryuukou tanpa sadar memundurkan tubuhnya karena saat melihat sepasang mata itu, serasa saat itu juga ia melihat dan dihadapkan dengan Terror yang tak berujung.

"Terkejut? Ufufufu~" tanya Sasuke disertai dengan tawa anehnya. Melihat lawannya kali ini tak menjawab membuat Sasuke melebarkan seringaiannya.

"Beruntung sekali dirimu, karena sebentar lagi kau akan melihat bentuk agungku." Setelah selesai dengan kalimatnya, tubuh Sasuke tiba-tiba dibanjiri oleh aura hitam pekat yang membanjiri setiap inci tubuhnya.

Udara yang tadinya bergerak Normal ditempat itu seketika berubah deras menjadi gerakan-gerakan liar. Juga Vali yang merasakan tekanan kekuatan yang keluar dari tubuh Sasuke itu mulai goyah, terbukti dengan gerakan sepasang sayap mekaniknya yang mulai kacau.

Puncaknya. Saat aura hitam pekat itu menelan tubuh Sasuke, Vali terpaksa jatuh dari tempatnya barusan setelah merasakan ledakan kekuatan dari tubuh dibalik aura hitam tersebut.

 **[Tekanan kekuatannya meningkat drastis. Bahkan intesitas kekuatan orang itu sekarang berada beberapa level diatas kekuatan penuhku sendiri. Vali, kusarankan agar kau cepat meninggalkan tempat ini sebelum pemuda itu membunuhmu.]**

Vali yang mendengar ucapan berat sang Vanishing Dragon yang mendiami tubuhnya itu bukannya gentar, malah kini merasa semakin bergairah untuk melawan orang tersebut.

" **Bukankah itu menarik Albion? Darahku semakin mendidih merasakan kekuatan ini,"** balas Vali seakan-akan ucapan Albion tadi adalah sebuah tantangan sekali seumur hidup yang tak mungkin ia lewatkan.

Mendengar itu, Albion mendesah panjang karena memiliki inang yang mempunyai sifat maniak bertarung dan nekat itu. Merasa sepertinya percuma menasihati inang keras kepala bangsatnya itu membuat Albion lebih memilih untuk ikut serta melihat Aura yang sedang menari disekeliling tubuh pemuda itu.

 **[Kau dan maniak bertarung bangsatmu itu. Jangan salahkan aku jika kau mati ditangan pemuda itu.]**

" **Diamlah Albion!"** ucap Vali agak kesal karena merasa tersinggung.

 **BUUMMM!**

Vali langsung menajamkan penglihatannya setelah sesaat ledakan Aura itu berkumandang ditempat Sasuke. Asap hasil ledakan tadi menghilang, saat itulah Vali sedikit terkejut melihat sosok Sasuke yang jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Saai ini tubuh serta penampulan Sasuke berubah total. Tubuh yang tadinya terlihat seperti anak umur 18-an sekarang terlihat seperti tubuh manusia dewasa berumur 25-an. Rambut Dark blue yang tadinya hanya sebatas tengkuk dan nungging keatas kini menghitam dan memanjang dan mencapai mata kakinya. Pakaian yang dikenakannya saat ini berupa jubah hitam tanpa lengan berbulu putih sebagai kerahnya, jubah itu terbuka sepenuhnya hingga menampilkan otot dada serta tiga buah ikat pinggang berwarna hitam yang mengelilingi perutnya. Memakai sepasang sarung tanga hitam sebagai penghias tangan kekarnya serta memakai celana hitam panjang sebagai bawahannya.

Namun semua perubahan diatas tak dihiraukan oleh Vali. Yang menjadi fokus utamanya adalah, sebuah pedang yang amat besar yang bertengger menyilang dipunggung lawannya. Pedang besar berpendar merah darah itu seakan memiliki jiwa sendiri karena mengeluarkan hawa kematian yang begitu pekat.

" **Ufufufufu~"** Untuk pertama kalinya setelah perubahan Fisik sebelumnya, suara pertama yang dikeluarkan oleh sasuke adalah, tawa aneh yang terdengar begitu berat ditelinga Vali.

" **Pertama kali sejak beberapa puluh tahun terakhir ini. Aku kembali menunjukkan wujud asliku pada seseorang. Dan lucunya, aku menunjukkannya didepan seorang Bocah kemarin sore yang didalam tubuhnya bersemayam seekor naga yang katanya memiliki kemampuan besar,"** suara bariton berat tadi terdengar begitu dalam ditelinga Vali.

" **Dan sekarang bersiaplah nak. Terimalah resiko karena telah membangunkan seekor serigala ditengah-tengah tidur panjangnya."**

Itulah kalimat terakhir yang Vali dengar sebelum dirinya merasakan benturan yang bersarang dipunggungnya, benturan yang berasal dari telapak kaki lawannya yang bahkan dengan mudah menghancurkan punggung armor kebanggaannya dalam sekali sentuh.

Dan respon yang dikeluarkan oleh Vali hanyalah..

" **AAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"**

* * *

Ditempat Naruto, beberapa saat sebelumnya.

Naruto yang tadinya menguap malas sekarang entah kenapa menyeringai tanpa mengubah posisi duduknya. Matanya yang tadinya memancarkan kebosanan tingkat bangsat level 5(?) kini berganti dengan tatapan tertarik setelah melihat Pendar hitam yang menyelimuti tubuh kolega bangsatnya itu.

"Ohohoho~ ini akan sangat menarik. Tak kusangka si ayam sialan itu kembali menggunakannya setelah sekian lama. Dan sekarang mari kita lihat, apakah **[Balance Breaker]** anak buahmu itu sanggup bertahan atau tidak berhadapan dengan [Berzerker Fury] gerbang pertama milik _Jendral_ ku. Bagaimana menurutmu, huh.." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sampingnya, tepat kearah seorang perempuan bertubuh Loli berrambut hitam panjang dan memakai pakaian Ghotic Lolita dan memakai bando imut-imut di sela-sela rambut hitam panjangnya.

" **Ophis."** Lanjut Naruto dengan nada ditekan saat menyebut nama gadis yang duduk disampingnya.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Well That's it! Whatcha think 'bout this chap? Hope you like and enjoy it.

No note for this chapter, except one thing.

Kemarin ada yang nanya kenapa judulnya Berzerker bukannya Berserker? Ahh, itu mah gak ada alasan khusus, Cuma kelihatan lebih keren aja pake huruf Z. Toh itu juga gak ngubah arti yang sebenarnya kok, hehe.

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

"Hoaaammhh~"

Sebuah Uapan lebar nan Nista barusan berasal dari salah satu kamar di sebuah Rumah yang cukup besar yang terletak di pinggir kota Kuoh.

Kita lihat saat ini, pelaku penguapan(?) tersebut berasal dari congor seorang pemuda yang berbaring selonjoran ditempat tidur berukuran King miliknya. Pemuda itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah salah satu dari dua pemuda Bad'fuckin'ass yang anehnya menjadi tokoh utama cerita ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan Namikaze Naruto.

Pemuda itu sekarang tengah mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sambil menatap kearah langit-langit kamarnya, lalu pada saat ingin bangkit dari tempat tidurnya Naruto mengerutkan alisnya karena merasakan aneh dibagian dada dan perutnya, entah kenapa ia merasakan sesuatu yang agak berat yang menindih kedua tempat tersebut.

Sontak saja ia menoleh kebawah, tepat dimana dada dan perutnya berada. Seketika, pemuda berrambut kuning nyeleneh itu melotot mendapati seonggok tubuh lain berukuran mini yang saat ini sedang menunggangi sambil menindih perut dan dadanya, dan parahnya lagi, sosok tubuh lain itu saat ini tengah dalam keadaan telanjang!

Mengetahui siapa orang yang kini sedang menindih dan memeluknya itu membuat Naruto mendesah panjang serta menepuk keningnya sendiri. Lalu ia mengalihkan tanganya kearah kepala sosok itu dan tanpa perasaan bersalah sedikitpun..

"Oy-oy, bangun dan menyungkir dari tubuhku Naga pemalas sialan! Bangun woy!" sembur Naruto sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pucuk kepala sosok tersebut seperti mengetuk-ngetuk pintu. Dan lebih nyelenehnya lagi setiap ketukannya berisi tenaga yang cukup kuat.

"Nghh~"

Barulah setelah beberapa saat kemudian, sosok mini yang ternyata adalah pewujudan Naga tersebut mengeluarkan lenguhan khas bangun tidur pada umumnya. Sontak gadis itu sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dan mengarahkan wajah serta tatapan sayunya kearah Naruto, seketika, gadis kecil itu tersenyum penuh arti yang entah bagaimana ceritanya terlihat menjengkelkan dimata Naruto.

Cup!

Lagi-lagi Naruto melotot tak percaya, dimana gadis kecil yang diketahui bernama Ophis itu tiba-tiba menggeser tubuhnya dan mencium bibir pemuda tersebut tanpa adanya permisi sedikitpun pada empunya.

"Ahh~. Selamat pagi sayang~" ucap Ophis Innocent dengan nada suara yang penuh makna.

Naruto sendiri tidak menggubris perkataan gadis itu, malah sampai saat ini dia masih dengan wajah bodohnya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian...

" _WHAT THE FUCK IS GOIN' ON JUST RIGHT THE FUCKIN' HERE!"_

Ophis bukannya takut dengan lolongan Naruto barusan, malah saat ini gadis itu terkikik jahil sambil tetap menatap wajah 'Sayang'nya itu.

* * *

 **Berzerker : Dirty Version**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 : Ex Sweet Doll & A Purple Girl**

* * *

Disepanjang perjalanan, Naruto terus-terusan mengeluarkan kata-kata mutiara(?) miliknya. Hingga tak jarang orang-orang yang berada atau berjarak cukup dekat dengannya malah heran dengan pemuda berwajah rupawan tersebut. Anehnya lagi, Sasuke yang berjalan disampingnya malah cuek bebek sambil menikmati JW. Blue Label yang ada di genggamannya.

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa saat kemudian, mereka sampai didepan gerbang Akademi mereka. Saat itu juga, Sasuke membuang Minuman Botolannya, begitupun Naruto yang berhenti mengeluarkan kata-kata mutiaranya.

Penyebabnya?

Saat ini, tepat di belakang gerbang Akademi Kuoh tersebut. Berdiri sang ketua Osis aka Souna Shitori bersama para antek-anteknya. Naruto dan Sasuke saling pandang sejenak, kemudian memandang Souna yang saat ini mengarahkan tatapan dingin nan datar pada mereka.

"Bisakah kalian minggir dari sana. Kau dan para anak buahmu itu menghalangi jalan kami, SHIT-ori-san," ucap Sasuke yang agak kesal dengan kehadiran Iblis-Iblis yang ada didepannya, terbukti dengan dirinya sedikit mengejek Sona dengan penekanan di penggalan namanya.

"Tidak sebelum kalian ikut dengan kami sekarang juga Uchiha-san Namikaze-san," tegas Sona datar nan tajam.

"Ohh! Kenapa harus Nona? Apa kami sudah melakukan kesalahan dimatamu?" kali ini Naruto yang angkat suara dengan nada menantang. "Tidak ada? Sebaiknya kau dan anak buahmu menyingkir dari jalan kami." Lanjutnya dengan volume suara yang naik beberapa oktaf.

Para budak Iblis yang dimiliki oleh Sona geram bukan main mendengar kalimat dan nada suara yang dikeluarkan Naruto barusan. Namun semua kembali Normal ketika Sona mengisyaratkan mereka untuk diam.

Sona sendiri hampir kehilangan kata-kata setelah mendengar ucapan Badass barusan. Namun otak cerdasnya dengan cepat mencari Opsi lain untuk menyeret kedua pemuda itu ketempatnya untuk diintrogasi.

"Tidak, ini bukan masalah yang kau maksudkan Namikaze-san. Namun ada beberapa hal yang ingin kami rundingkan dengan Anda dan Uchiha-san." Yup, itulah cara terakhir yang bisa Sona katakan untuk memperlancar rencana Introgasinya pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Kheh, maafkan kami Kaichou-sama. Kami cukup tertarik dengan ajakan anda. Namun maaf, saat ini kami tidak punya waktu karena ada beberapa urusan yang akan kami kerjakan. Mungkin lain kal—"

"Persetan dengan kalian berdua!"

Tiba-tiba dari belakang Sona, laki-laki berrambut kuning yang dikenal dengan nama Saji memotong ucapan Sasuke barusan dan sekarang tengah berlari kearah kedua Badfuckin'ass tersebut dengan tangan terkepal.

"Saji! Hentikan!"

Teriakan Sona barusan tak ia hiraukan, ia lebih memilih untuk tetap maju dan memberikan kedua pemuda itu pelajaran karena sudah jengah dengan tingkah dan kelakuan mereka.

 _Grep!_

Bukannya berhasil memberikan sebuah pukulan pada wajah Sasuke, malah kepalan tangannya ditangkap dengan mudah oleh si pantat ayam nungging tersebut. Tak hanya itu, Sasuke juga mencekik leher Saji dengan cukup erat serta mengangkat Saji dengan sebelah tangannya. Sasuke sendiri menyeringai melihat ekspresi kesakitan dari raut wajah Saji.

Para anggota Peerage dan Sona sendiri membulatkan mata mereka melihat rekan mereka bisa dilumpuhkan dengan mudah seperti itu. Baru saja Bennia dan Momo akan mengambil langkah menyerang, Namun Sona dengan langkah cepat memberikan tanda peringatan untuk tidak memulai keributan karena saat ini mereka sedang berada di tengah-tengah para siswa maupun siswi yang menatap mereka.

Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya untuk mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga saji tanpa tahu keadaan sekelilingnya.

"Jangan sekali-kali kau mencoba untuk menantang kami, Iblis. Kupastikan kau, dan juga kelomokmu akan merasakan apa itu rasa sakit yang sesungguhnya jika kau melakukan itu."

Wusshhh! Brukkk!

Setelah membisikkan kalimat tersebut, Sasuke dengan entengnya melempar Saji kearah kelompoknya sendiri. Saji sendiri sekarang tengah membulatkan kedua matanya karena merasa takut dengan bisikan penuh nafsu membunuh barusan. Sona serta seluruh kawanannya langsung mengerubuni Saji, dan dengan kesempatan itulah, Naruto dan Sasuke kembali berjalan melewati para Osis tanpa mempedulikan para siswa maupun siswi yang memandang mereka dengan beragam ekspresi.

 **Skip Time : Afterschool**

Waktu yang paling ditunggu para penghuni sekolah akhirnya tiba juga. Beberapa waktu setelah berbunyinya bell yang menggema di setiap penjuru sekolah. Ratusan para pelajar yang awalnya berada didalam kelas mereka, keluar berbondong-bondong seolah-olah mereka sedang berlomba-lomba untuk melintasi gerbang sekolah mereka.

Namun tidak dengan kedua orang yang Badass kelas dewa yang sialnya menjadi tokoh-tokoh utama fanfic ini. Bisa kalian tebak sendiri siapa mereka, si kuning keparat (Panggilan untuk Naruto dari Sasuke) dan si Unggas Bedebah (Sebaliknya), Namikaze Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke. _Setidak_ nya itulah nama yang dipakai mereka.

Mereka saat ini masih duduk di kursi bagian pojok yang menjadi tempat kekuasaan kecilnya mereka. Keduanya tengah memandang kearah lapangan utama yang berada diluar Akademi tersebut, yang dimana saat ini tempat tersebut dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswi yang tengah menyerbu gerbang sekolah.

Barulah setelah semua murid telah meninggalkan wilayah Akademi, keduanya akhirnya keluar dari kelas mereka dengan berjalan beriringan.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja mereka berdua menghentikan langkah mereka, setelah merasakan sesuatu. Naruto dan Sasuke saling pandang sejenak, lalu mereka mengalihkan pandangannya kearah gedung sekolah lama yang berdiri tak jauh diposisi mereka saat ini. Dan entah kenapa, Sasuke tiba-tiba menyeringai sambil menatap tempat tersebut dengan tatapan bak seekor serigala yang melohat seekor domba.

"Mungkinkah itu.." Naruto menghentikan ucapannya yang belum terselesaikan karena tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berjalan kearah tempat tersebut.

"Benar, tak salah lagi ini adalah aura _mantan_ boneka manis ku.." Sasuke membalas perkataan Naruto barusan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kebelakang.

Naruto yang melihat gelagat sahabatnya itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya malas. "Lantas kau mau apa kesana Sasuke?" dan pertanyaannya barusan sukses membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, dan menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, tepat kearah Naruto dan menyeringai.

"Tentu saja aku mau menemuinya, bodoh. Bagaimanapun aku ingin ber _nostalgia_ dengannya."

Mendengar kata Nostalgia barusan sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Naruto untuk mengetahui kemana arah maksud Sasuke. Ia pun menghela Nafas panjang dan, "Yaa terserah apa maumu saja lah. Aku mau pulang, ikut denganmu malah akan merepotkanku." Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto langsung melangkah kearah gerbang sekolah meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini kembali berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

Setelah berjalan beberapa saat, tiba-tiba saja fisik Sasuke mengalami perubahan secara perlahan. Dimana saat ini Rambutnya yang tadinya berwarna biru dongker dan mencuat keatas kini tiba-tiba menghitam dan memanjang hingga mencapai mata kakinya. Seragam Akademinya lenyap digantikan dengan jubah mantel tanpa lengan, celana akademinya juga ikut lenyap digantikan dengan celana panjang berwarna hitam polos, dan yang paling menonjol adalah, kini bentuk fisik Sasuke berubah menjadi lebih kekar dan terlihat seperti berumur 25 tahunan (Sama saat seperti Sasuke melawan Vali kecuali matanya yang masih normal(Satu level dibawah **[Berzerker Fury]** )).

Didalam ruangan Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib (Beberapa saat sebelumnya)

Kini didalam ruangan itu terlihat beberapa orang, atau lebih tepatnya iblis yang sedang dalam keadaan _panas_. Dimana saat ini sang Sekiryuutei atau bisa dipanggil Issei tengah meledakkan amarahnya saat melihat Riser sang calon tunangan Rias yang seenaknya menjilat pipi Buchou tercintanya.

 **[Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!]**

 _ **Buagh!**_

"AARRGGHHHHH!"

 _ **Brakkk!**_

Setelah menggandakan kekuatannya sebanyak 5 kali pada Gauntlet ditangan kirinya, langsung saja Issei menghantam wajah Riser yang baru saja menarik kepalanya setelah melakukan aksi tak senonohnya pada Rias. Dan langsung saja, pukulan bertenaga Ise barusan membuat Riser terpental dan menabrak dinding ruang klub hingga retak.

"KURANG AJAR KAU SEKIRYUUTEI KEPARAT!"

Teriakan barusan menggema, setelah Riser menyelimuti kedua tangannya dengan api kebanggaannya, langsung saja ia melesat dengan maksud memecahkan kepala pemuda yang seenaknya melakukan hal yang mempermalukannya.

Namun, ketika jarak antara Riser dan Issei hampir bersentuhan, tiba-tiba saja tubuh bagian bawah Riser terselimuti oleh Es yang entah datang dari mana.

"Cukup!"

Semua mata langsung menggulirkan pandangannya kearah asal suara barusan. Dan terlihatlah saat ini seorang wanita (Iblis) dewasa berrambut perak yang memakai pakaian Maid yang saat ini wanita itu tengah mengarahkan telapak tangannya kearah Riser. Terungkaplah sekarang dari mana asal Es yang mengurung setengah bagian tubuh Phenex muda itu.

"Ingat, kita kesini untuk merundingkan masalah perjodohan anda dengan Rias Ojou-sama, Riser-sama. Bukan malah datang untuk membuat keributan. Dan lebih baik kita tuntaskan masalah ini dengan kepala dingin." Ujar wanita itu dengan Nada datarnya.

"Baiklah-baiklah, sekarang lepaskan aku Grayfia- _san_."

Barulah setelah perkataan Riser barusan, wanita yang bernama Grayfia itu melenyapkan sihir Esnya hingga membuat Riser terbebas. Dan kemudian, Riser pun kembali duduk dengan angkuh ditempatnya semula.

"Jadi, Jika Rias _Ojou-sama_ masih saja menolak perjodohan ini. Maka, terpaksa kalian harus mengambil Opsi kedua untuk keluar dari permasalahan ini," kata Grayfia, masih dengan nada yang sama.

"Apa itu Grayfia _Nee-sama_?" tanya Rias.

"Rating Game," balas Grayfia singkat. Dan itu membuat Rias sedikit terkejut, lain halnya dengan Riser yang malah menyeringai angkuh.

"Rating Game eh? Aku sudah banyak pengalaman mengikuti dan memenangkan permaian itu. Jadi.." Riser menghentikan kalimatnya dan menyeringai kearah Rias. "Lebih baik kau menyerah sekarang Rias. Kau takkan mungkin menang melawanku," lanjut Riser yang masih dengan nada angkuhnya.

"Atas dasar apa hingga kau yakin sekali bisa menang dari kami Riser- _kun_?" kali ini Akeno yang menaikkan suaranya.

"Kheh, tentu saja. Aku sudah memiliki 15 Bidak dalam naungan kebangsawananku. Dan itu berarti, Peerage milikku sudah lengkap, ditambah lagi mereka semua adalah bidak-bidak terlatih." Riser mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan menjentikkan jari tangannya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, muncul lingkaran Sihir Khas Phenex di dekat mereka. Dan tak lama kemudian, lingkaran Sihir itu mengeluarkan 15 orang, dan semuanya adalah perempuan. Riser mengabaikan teriakan konyol dan Frustasi Issei tentang Peerage miliknya. Lantas ia pun kembali menatap Rias dengan senyum percaya dirinya yang sangan menjijikan dimata Rias.

"Bagaimana Rias? Apa kau yakin ingin melawanku dalam permainan itu huh?" tanya Riser sambil menyeringai.

"Cih. Beri aku waktu 2 minggu, dan aku dan para Peerageku akan bertarung dan mengalahkanmu dalam Rating Game, Riser," kata Rias lantang sambil menatap tajam Iblis keturunan Phenex barusan.

Riser menyeringai mendengar permintaan calon tunangannya itu, saat itu juga ia tertawa meremehkan sambil menatap Rias dengan wajah menantang.

"Hahahaha.. Baiklah, aku setuju dengan permintaanmu Rias. Namun, aku ragu kau mampu mengalahkanku dalam kurun dua minggu kedepan." Riser berdiri dan berjalan kearah para Peerage miliknya. "Tapi ya sudahlah, lagi pula tidak ada salahnya menyetujui permintaan calon tunanganku. _So_ , lebih baik aku pergi dari sini, aku akan mempersiapkan diriku dari sekarang untuk merobek keperawananmu saat setelah pertunangan kita nanti, juga gaya apa saja yang akan aku peragakan dimalam spesial kita Rias, hahahaha." Setelah selesai dengan ucapannya, Riser beserta para Peerage miliknya menghilang dari ruangan itu dengan Via Lingkaran Sihir khas Clan kebanggaannya.

Setelah kepergian Riser barusan, suasana ruangan tersebut sekarang sangat sepi. Tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang menganggkat suara.

"Baiklah, jik—"

Cklek!

Grayfia yang tadinya berniat mengeluarkan suaranya pun langsung berhenti, dan Grayfia sendiri serta semua penghuni ruangan tersebut langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu yang baru saja terbuka tersebut.

Dari semua penghuni ruangan tersebut, Grayfia lah yang terlihat sangat terkejut melihat sosok yang saat ini tengah berdiri di ambang pintu masuk tersebut. Sosok tersebut ialah Sasuke dengan Wujud **Berzerker Form** -nya, yang saat ini tengah memandang Grayfia dengan seringai tipis dibibirnya. Grayfia sendiri saat ini tengah bergetar hebat, dengan mata yang membulat sempurna.

Rias dan kelimpoknya, yang tadinya terkejut kini malah terlihat bingung setelah melihat perubahan Gestur dan Raut _Qween_ terkuat Underworld tersebut.

"Siapa kau?!" tanpa basa-basi, Issei yang telah tersadar langsung meneriaki Sasuke dengan pertanyaan lantangnya.

"Kheh. Sambutan yang cukup menarik," kata Sasuke dengan suara Baritonnya. "Tapi maaf, aku datang kesini bukan untuk menemui kalian, jadi kalian tidurlah.." sambungnya.

Dan setelah ucapan tadi selesai. Muncul sebuah kabut berwarna ungu gelap yang mengelilingi tubuh Rias dan para Peeragenya. Dan dalam kurun waktu kurang dari tiga detik, Rias dan kawan-kawannya jatuh dari posisi masing-masing dengan masing-masing mata yang tertutup, plus dengkuran halus dari masing-masing kepala.

Setelah selesai melihat Rias dan Peeragenya tiba-tiba terlelap, kini pandangan Sasuke beralih kearah satu-satunya Iblis yang masih tersadar diruangan itu, Grayfia.

"158 tahun tidak berjumpa, tak kusangka kau semakin cantik dan menarik eh, _Lucifuge no Hime_." Sasuke semakin melebarkan seringaiannya setelah ia selesai dengan ucapannya.

Brukk!

Grayfia mendekati tempat Sasuke berdiri, dan setelah berada dihadapan Sasuke, Grayfia menjatuhkan tubuhnya, membiarkan dirinya bersimpuh dengan kepala menunduk dihadapan Sasuke.

"Kumohon.."

Sasuke menghilangkan seringai miliknya, menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh perempuan perak dihadapannya itu.

"Kumohon.." perlahan Grayfia menggerakkan kepalanya hingga perahan-lahan Grayfia kini mendongak menatap Sasuke dengan air mata yang mengalir dengan deras dikedua matanya, juga wajahnya kini mengeluarkan emosi memohon.

"Kumohon.. bawa aku bersamamu lagi, **Victorian** - _sama_.."

Dan, raut wajah bingung Sasuke seketika berubah menjadi menyeringai setelah apa yang dikatakan oleh Grayfia Barusan.

* * *

Naruto side.

Saat ini, The Last King Of Berzerker aka Namikaze Naruto terlihat tengah berjalan santai di sebuah jalan setapak yang berlokasi di pinggir kota Kuoh. Pemuda yang memiliki rambut sewarna emas dan mata sebiru samudra itu kini tengah berjalan dengan santai dengan sebelah tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam kantung celana seragamnya, dan sebelahnya lagi tengah mengapit sebatang rokok diantara jari tengah dan jari manisnya.

Bukan untuk mencari sesuatu kalau saat ini Naruto tengah berjalan kearah berlawanan dengan kediamannya, namun ia hanya ingin sedikit berjalan-jalan disekitar pinggiran kota yang cukup menarik menurutnya ini.

Namun, beberapa jam kemudian. Karena dirinya tidak menemukan secuilpun hal yang menarik juga karena hari sudah menjelang malam, akhirnya ia berbalik arah dan berjalan tetap dengan pose santai menuju ke kediamannya.

Dalam sepanjang perjalanannya, Naruto tak pernah mengeluarkan suara ataupun menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat sosok asing yang mengikutinya. Yaa, Naruto memang sudah tahu kalau dirinya diikuti oleh sosok asing yang sebenarnya ia kenali sedari tadi mengikutinya. Namun karena sifat Bodo amatnya, Naruto hanya cuek dan terus berjalan tanpa merasa terganggu sedikitpun.

Dan beberapa menit setelahnya..

"Oke stop."

Naruto berhenti dan menyeringai karena mendengar Stalkernya yang sepertinya sudah lelah mengikuti dirinya. Perlahan, pemuda Badass itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan dirinya langsung menemukan sosok itu kini tengah berdiri didepannya.

" _Well_ , katakan apa maumu Lucifer tengik."

Yaa, sosok yang berdiri didepannya ini ternyata adalah pemuda yang menyandang gelar Hakuryuukou yang katanya terkuat sepanjang masa, Vali lucifer.

"Jadikan aku muridmu," kata Vali blak-blakan dengan intonasi datarnya.

"Tidak terima kasih." dan jawaban yang diterima Vali tak kalah blak-blakan dari Naruto.

Dan setelah itu Naruto berbalik dan kembali berjalan dengan tenang. Vali yang tak puas dengan jawaban itu pun kembali mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

"Ayolah, jadikan aku muridmu. Aku ingin menjadi sekuat kau dan Uchiha itu" Vali kembali mengeluarkan permintaan yang sama.

"Najis, pulang sana!" entah kenapa Vali ingin langsung merobek mulut Naruto saat ini juga setelah mendengar jawaban pemuda itu. Namun ia harus sabar, karena dirinya membutuhkan pemuda itu untuk menjadi semakin kuat kedepannya.

"Tidak akan, sebelum kau jadikan aku muridmu." Vali tetap bersikukuh dengan kemauannya.

"Bicara sama pantatku." Naruto juga tetap bersikukuh dengan penolakannya.

Permintaan dan penolakan itu terus saja berlanjut hingga memakan waktu puluhan menit. Vali dengan kepala batunya, serta Naruto dengan kepala tebing(?)nya.

"Oke, bagaimana kalau aku memberikan apapun yang kau minta, dan aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau suruh asal kau jadikan aku muridmu," tawar Vali kali ini.

Seett!

Naruto seketika menghentikan langkahnya, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya kearah Lucifer muda itu. Vali sendiri mundur selangkah karena sangsi melihat seringai khas seorang maniak di wajah Naruto yang ditujukan kepada dirinya.

"Apapun?" sepertinya Naruto tertarik dengan penawaran Vali.

"Y-ya, apapun." Vali agak ragu dengan apa yang diucapkannya. Karena ia sendiri seketika merasakan firasat buruk akan menimpanya saat melihat seringaian brengsek pemuda didepannya.

"Hmmm.." Naruto mencubit dagunya, berfikir apa yang akan diminta serta disuruhnya ke pemuda abu-abu didepannya. Vali hanya diam menunggu dengan perasaan yang entah kenapa menjadi was-was.

Untuk beberapa saat terjadi keheningan antara kedua pemuda tersebut. Dan tak lama setelahnya, Naruto melebarkan seringaiannya karena menemukan ide yang lumayan _greget_ pada si tengik Lucifer didepannya itu.

"Baiklah.." seketika Vali langsung memasang telinga baik-baik untuk mendengarkan apa yang akan diucapkan oleh calon _Mentor_ nya, walaupun hatinya tak henti-hintinya merasa was-was.

"Akan aku jadikan kau muridku, asal kau memenuhi 2 syarat," kata Naruto yang kini memandang Vali dengan seringaian bangsatnya.

Seketika, Vali semakin was-was dengan masalah 2 Syarat wang dikatakan Naruto barusan. "B-baik, katakan a-apa syaratnya," kata Vali semakin ragu.

"Pertama, berikan aku Whiskey JW. Platinum Label dan Rum Bacardi 151 masing-masing 100 botol. Terserah darimanapun kau mendapatkannya asalkan itu asli."

Vali bisa sedikit bernafas lega mendengar Syarat pertama yang tergolong mudah. Ia bisa membobol pabrik-pabrik yang memproduksi minuman beralkohol tersebut.

"Baiklah, itu mudah. Lalu Syarat yang kedua apa?" tanya Vali yang sekarang sedikit Relax karena syarat pertama barusan bisa ia penuhi.

"Hmm.. menarik. Baiklah, syarat kedua. Kau tahu siapa walikota Kota Kuoh ini?" tanya Naruto memastikan, untuk melihat apa Vali bisa memenuhi syarat keduanya.

Vali sendiri mengerutkan alisnya heran. Apa hubungannya dengan walikota dengan Syarat yang kedua itu, pikirnya. Lagipula, walaupun dia tidak lama berada dikota ini, ia cukup tahu siapa walikota Kota ini. Tsunade Senju, yang menurut sepengetahuan Vali, adalah seorang tante-tante berumur 40 tahun keatas namun masih terlihat seperti berumur 30 tahunan. Mempunyai dada raksasa dan pantat yang bisa membuat Hakuryuukou itu ileran saat hanya memandangnya saja (Tahu sendiri kan Vali adalah penggila Pantat). Dan ia adalah seorang janda yang ditinggal mati oleh suaminya.

"Yaa, aku tahu. Lantas apa hubungannya dengan Syarat kedua yang kau maksud?" tanya Vali bingung.

"Baguslah jika kau mengetahuinya. Syarat yang kedua adalah.." Naruto sengaja memotong ucapannya hanya untuk melihat dan menikmati raut wajah penasaran si tengik Lucifer didepannya, dan tentu saja, Vali semakin penasaran dibuatnya.

"Aku ingin kau membuatkan aku sebuah Video.." Vali sebenarnya ingin sekali menghajar wajah si keparat kuning itu dengan tinjunya karena kembali membuat dirinya semakin penasaran dengan kembali memotong kalimatnya.

"..Video yang berisi adegan _panas_ antara kau dan Walikota Berdada _Gentong_ itu, Vali Lucifer."

' _What the fuck!'_

Vali tak kuasa menahan dirinya untuk menganga lebar setelah mendengar perkataan terahir Naruto barusan. Seketika, tubuhnya terasa lemas karena pengaruh perkataan nista tadi dan sekarang dirinya terasa seperti makhluk yang paling sial saat bertemu dengan si keparat kuning itu.

Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak dalam hati melihat raut wajah bodoh si tengik Lucifer didepannya. _'Mati kau,'_ fikirnya dalam hati.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sanggup?" tanya Naruto dengan nada mengejek setelah beberapa saat menunggu jawaban Vali.

Vali tidak menjawab, dirinya saat ini tengah berada didalam Mindscape miliknya yang tengah mengucapkan segala jenis ungkapan-ungkapan kotor tanpa mempedulikan Albion yang terus-menerus tertawa terbahak-bahak dibelakangnya. Beberapa saat berlalu, akhirnya fokusnya kembali dan langsung menatap Naruto didepannya dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Aku tidak sudi melakukan hal menjijikan seperti itu!" sepertinya darah Lucifernya keluar kali ini. Terbukti dengan penolakan tegas yang ia ucapkan barusan.

"Oh, terserah kau saja kalau begitu." Naruto hanya mendelikkan bahunya tidak peduli, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah kembali menuju rumahnya, meninggalkan Vali yang kini hanya berdiam mematung ditempatnya berdiri.

Dan disepanjang perjalanan, Naruto tak henti-hentikan tertawa karena berhasil mempermainkan keturunan Lucifer Clan tersebut. Salah sendiri kalau bocah tengik seperti Vali datang dan sembarang meminta dirinya menjadi Mentor bocah itu. Tentu saja dia ogah melakukan segala sesuatu termasuk melatih bocah itu, kecuali kalau dirinya mendapatkan imbalan yang bisa menarik perhatiannya.

Dan akhirnya, saat ini Naruto sudah sampai didepan pintu rumahnya. Dan saat itu juga, Naruto mengerutkan keningnya saat telinganya mendengar suara berisik yang berasal dari dalam rumahnya.

Cklek~

Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya dan langsung masuk kedalam. Seketika, raut wajah yang tadinya heran kini malah berganti menjadi raut bosan ketika pandangannya menemukan sesuatu didepan sana.

Tepatnya, pandangannya saat ini tertuju pada dua makhluk yang saat ini tengah saling tatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan membunuh, juga jarak antara keduanya sangat dekat. Naruto tahu kalau salah satu diantara kedua makhluk itu tepatnya gadis kecil bersurai hitam panjang adalah Ophis, Perwujudan dari ketidakbatasan yang dalam waktu belakangan ini sangat gencar untuk mendapatkan dirinya.

Dan makhluk yang satu lagi, raut wajah bosan Naruto seketika semakin terlihat saja. Dia tahu sosok itu. Sosok seorang perempuan berrambut Ungu kuncir kuda yang lumayan panjang, berkulit tan eksotis yang membuatnya terlihat sangat menarik, sepasang iris berwarna emas terang dengan pupil Vertikal seperti pupil seekor kucing. Memakai baju berwarna orange berlengan pendek serta sebuah Syal berwarna kuning pudar yang mengelilingi bagian pundak dan lehernya. Memakai sebuah Simple Obi berwarna sama seperti Syalnya yang menjadi pemisah antara baju serta celana hitam panjang nan ketat yang dipakainya, aksesoris lain yang dipakainya adalah sebuah Armband bernuansa Kuning pudar beraksen garis-garis berwarna biru pudar yang mengeliingi pergelangan tangan hingga sampai dibawah sikutnya.

Kedua perempuan itu tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah Naruto yang masih berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Seketika, perempuan berrambut biru itu berjalan kearah Naruto dengan langkah kaki yang sengaja dihentak-hentakkan sambil menatap tajam si Badass kuning tersebut.

"Kau! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu Keparat! Berani-beraninya kau meninggalkanku setelah kau dengan seenak kepala taimu mengambil keperawananku juga meninggalkanku dengan keadaan perut membengkak karena kelebihan menampung Sperma Bangsatmu itu. Bedebah macam apa kau ini!"

Teph!

Naruto hanya diam saja mendengar seruan penuh Emosi perempuan tersebut yang tertuju padanya. Juga ia menangkap kepalan tangan penuh tenaga yang mengarah ke wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Ck. Kau cerewet seperti bisa."

Itulah perkataan singkat Naruto sebelum dirinya membungkam mulut perempuan itu dengan bibirnya.

Ophis yang melihat adegan tersebut, tentu saja cemburu bukan main. Terbukti dengan tatapannya yang sangat tajam yang tertuju pada punggung perempuan yang beberapa saat yang lalu beradu mulut dengannya.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Well. Sepertinya aku telat lagi ngupdatenya. Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya Fictioners.**

 **Oke langsung saja, gimana chapter ini? Memuaskan atau gimana nih? Semoga memuaskan. Dan coba tebak siapa si Ungu diatas? Yang bisa jawab author kasih Cocktail Perfect Illusion. Gimana? Haha.**

 **Gak ada hal yang ingin saya sampaikan kecuali dua hal diatas. Saya undur diri dulu, karena pekerjaan saya yang lain yang menggunung harus saya kerjakan. Terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu kalian untuk membaca fic absurd ini.**

 **See yaa...**

 **Review? :v**


End file.
